Crashing Down
by Cheshire's red eye
Summary: JASON TODD WANTS YOU TO BE ON HIS ANTIHERO TEAM! What happens when Red Hood tries to make a difference by using the antihero way? And how is that going to fly with Batman...or will Young Justice try to take them down. OC CONTEST! Deadline is early-mid November Rated T (lots of violence)
1. OC Profile

**Hi! I'm Cheshire's Red Eye, please to meet you reader! So this is my first OC contest and I'm so excited! I'm looking forward to all of the OC's? And first off you're probably wondering: "This is a crossover fic?" Why yes it is! You see, Jason Todd/Red Hood is not "alive" yet on Young Justice. But I wanted to put Jason in the story, so boom! I created a Under the Red Hood/Young Justice fic! And I'm not a fan of goody-two shoes heroes either, more anti-hero! So behold, the Anti-Fic! *bows from applause* **

**Below this is the profile to the OC's, if you're interested (you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't) please fill it out and PM me it :D! If you're a guest or anonymous reviewer I'll create a forum for the story so you can share your OC/ideas. It will have the same name as the story! *wink* Oh did I mention PM ME NOT REVIEW! PM! I don't want some idiot shutting down my story! Good luck and may the force be with you!**

OC PROFILE:

Name:

Anti-Hero Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Any distinct features:

(Like tattoos, piercings, etc.)

Powers/Abilities:

(it's ok if your OC doesn't have any powers)

Species:

(If your OC is an alien, mystical, etc.)

Costume:

Civvies:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Background:

*important- cuz I'm a nut for a good background!*

What they look for in a relationship/ boyfriend or girlfriend:

(It's ok with me if you don't want your OC paired with anyone else)

Anything Extra:

**Ok that's the profile! These are due by the end of October or early-mid November (depends on my mood).**

**And to inform anyone who isn't clear of what an anti-hero is... I'm not saying you're stupid or anything! But anti-heroes are people that aren't villains and they aren't your regular hero. They work for the cause of "good" not because it's a good cause. An anti-hero's motivation is based on: hate, revenge or anger - NOT traditional heroic motivations! So keep in mind, I'm going to have a bunch of angsty teens ;D! They are violent and unclean (so there is going to be A LOT of violence!) and their virtues lie on the fact that they are stopping the really bad guys. And that is an anti-hero! **

**So now I give you a sneak peek/prologue of "Crashing Down"...**

Jason starts to fiddle with the blade of his knife, as he runs his gloved hand on the smooth surface of the shiny blood stained blade. He smiles at the thought of death. His thoughts are unfortunately interrupted by a voice.

"Boss!" Jason turns around to see the fiery girl behind him, as she has her pale hands on her hips. He grins evilly at her.

"Is it time?" he asks her. She nods in reply. He waves his hand in a 'go away manner', "Go on! Go invite the little monsters! I didn't hire you to just stand around and look pretty!"

Her amber eyes narrow and she huffs in annoyance, "Says the guy who uses up all the hair gel?" Jason gets annoyed with her and throws the knife. She sidesteps dodging it. She smiles proudly, "Nice throw Red."

He smirks back at her, "Thanks, and get on with it you fire demon."

Her amber eyes turn slit, like a cat's, they glow from the burning heat inside of her. She bows and gives him a fanged smile, "As you wish." In a flash of fire she's gone. Jason walks over to the edge of the rooftop and glances down at the people below Gotham City. He silently chuckles to himself, Gotham will never know what hit it.

**There was a glimpse of my wonderful OC, Evangeline Carter aka Spirit, I hope you'll like her, cuz I do :D. Hoped you liked the peak! Oh and by the way Todd is mine, stay away! On a good note I'm looking forward to many OCs, can't wait! **


	2. 1: Calling all Anti-Heroes!

**Hello Hello Hello! It's your Dictator speaking so listen up! Cheshire's Red Eye here! **

**I have gotten many wonderful OC's and it breaks my heart to not accept them, but what must be done must be done T.T I'm sorry I could only pick 10. (But keep in mind I still might use your OC for a plot twist or something like that!)**

**Speaking of those 10! Here they are! Benjamin 'Ben' Law (by reven228), Jalen Abraxas (by BeatTheFox), Poin. T. Sharpp (by Dextra2), Alice Prescott (by fencingfan), Ashton Fields (by psychochickie), Ijin Kurotsuki (by Mr. Scary face), Itsuki Garrett (by ultimate mayhem), Despina Argyros and Zita Dibennidetto (by sunflower13) and Allison Harvard (by LaughingLlama), plus mine; Evangeline Carter and Jason Todd. That is my Anti-Hero team! :D (12 members). **

**Well I hope all of you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman:Under the Red Hood & Young Justice, or any of the OC besides my own. I just make venom for Bain.**

Evangeline grumbles under her breath as she jumps from roof top to roof top, a trail of fire follows behind her. "Stupid Jay! Telling me to go and find the little brats! Like you can't do it yourself! I swear he's just a pain in the..." Screaming interrupts her mumbling. She stops and looks down in an alleyway. She sees a man assaulting a women down below, her slit amber eyes narrow. She forms into her essence and descends below towards them. She hides herself in the dark, observing.

"Please," the women pleads. But the man slams her against the brick wall. Evangeline steps out of the shadows as her amber eyes turn menacing.

"Hey!" The assaulter looks toward the strange girl.

"What do you want?" he yells at her, as tears start to fall down the women's cheek.

Evangeline shrugs, "I don't know...just..." She hisses at the man, baring her long sharp fangs as she sticks out her long forked tongue. The man turns white in horror, he drops the woman and dashes off into the street screaming, "MONSTER!" Evangeline pouts, she wouldn't consider herself a "monster," just a demonic personality. The sound of whimpering catches her attention, she gazes down at the frightened woman.

"What are you?" She whispers. The flames on Evangeline's hair slightly glows off of her pale face, making her look terrifying. Evangeline smirks and the woman jumps.

"You're welcome," she says sarcastically. She jumps into the air, landing on the roof top of the next building. She sighs to herself, "Now, back to business." She turns back into her essence and is off to get what is needed.

XXXXXX

Ben glares at the race track as the race car zooms by, making his shaggy white hair ruffle in the breeze. He's always had a fascination with speed, it was like part of his soul, which it is. The glare from the overhead lights blinds him, and he covers his eyes to see the cars. He looks around to make sure no one is here as he watches the cars perform their practice run. The lights begin to flicker, he doesn't have a good feeling about his.

"Hello." Ben jumps at the sound of the voice. He turns to see a girl sitting on the railing next to him. She seems normal, but she isn't.

She looks around his age, seventeen at the most. Her bright curly red hair hits her at her elbows, but the bottom of it is in flames, which seems impossible! He looks down at her arms, they are covered with spiral golden tattoos, they glitter when they hit the light. She smiles at him, exposing long pearly white fangs, and her amber eyes fill with a mysterious manner. A silver cross hangs around her neck as it clanks with her movement.

"Hello," Ben replies.

"Shift, I presume?" She cocks her head to side in a questioning manner. Ben's eyes narrow, how does she know that name? But he nods in reply. Her smile widens, "Well I have something for you." He glares at her quizzically. She holds out her hand and a blaze of fire appears, and Ben jumps back. A slip of paper appears from the blazing flames. She holds it out to him. "You've been selected." What does that mean? Ben stares at the slip of paper and cautiously grabs it. He opens it up and glares down at the contents.

"Who are you?" He looks up at the girl, but she's gone. Who was that? He looks around frantically for her, then back down at the slip of paper. He sighs to himself, "I guess I have no choice."

XXXXXX

Poin cracks his knuckles as he leaves the bar. Those thugs deserved that beating, he has never had sympathy for people like that. They only rip the world apart for their own personal gain, like they did to him.

"I like your bike," says a voice. Poin looks up to see a girl running her fingers over the leather handles of his motorcycle. The glare from his shades deepen. He reaches for a knife from his belt and throws it at the girl. She steps aside as the knife hits the brick wall, she stares, examining the shiny blade. Poin stands there in shock at the thought that he missed, he never misses. She turns her attention back to him, dropping a slip of paper on the seat of his bike. "Well, see ya!" She then turns into a little ball of fire and flies away. Poin rushes to the read the note left behind.

XXXXXX

Despina soars through the night sky, her white wings glistening in the moonlight. She takes a deep breath, and looks down at the bright city lights below. In the corner of her eyes she catches a glimpse of a flickering flame, her eyes widen. There forms a girl with flaming red hair and amber eyes, she smiles at her with fanged grin. Flames follow behind her.

"Hi there," say the girl. Despina freaks out and flies out of reach, but the girl catches up. "Hey wait up! I just want to talk!"

"No," Despina answers, "Stay away from me!" She descends down and lands on a rooftop, the girl not far behind. Despina whips around to see the flaming girl behind her, she backs away frightened.

The girl puts up her hands in a peaceful manner, "I'm not here to hurt you. I have a message for you."

Despina still doesn't believe the girl, "What message?" The girl reaches behind her and pulls out a slip of paper. She gently places it on the ground and backs away from it.

"It's best if you read it," she smiles at Despina, "Well, I'm off." She disappears. Despina walks towards the slip of paper and gently picks it up.

XXXXXX

Alice glares through her binoculars at her stakeout on the rooftop of the building across from LexCorp. She hears the "voices" from the people below, she pushes it aside and tries to focus on the matter at hand. She spots Luthor from the window across from her. She smirks, today is the day! She pulls a detonator out and flips the cap open to reveal a purple button. Her thumb lingers above the button that can end Lex's life. She planted a bomb earlier that week inside LexCorp.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Alice turns to see a girl with flaming red hair sitting beside her.

"Why not!" She barks back.

The girl makes a face, "You'll see."

Alice rolls her hazel eyes, "Whatever like you would know!" The girl smiles. "Who are you anyway and what are you doing up here?" Alice asks.

The girl shrugs, "Just here to deliver something." She holds up a slip of paper and puts it down beside Alice.

Alice turns her attention back to the window, "Thanks but I don't need whatever you're offering."

"Alright but in case you change your mind, it's there." She turns to leaves. She shouts something back at Alice, "Have fun assassinating!" And the girl is gone. Alice smirks and presses the button. The build next to LexCorp explodes and Alice sits there, dumbfounded. She frantically picks up the note and reads it. "Okay," she says, "Let's go with plan B."

XXXXXX

Jalen perches on a lamppost, his large bat wings wrapped around him like a long black cape. He hears someone rushing past him, their heart beating fast as it pounds on their chest. He can sense the fear rising in them. He has been quite annoyed with his "prey" as they keep running from him. But he enjoys a good chase, it keeps him entertained. He flaps his wings open as the prey turns around and screams in terror. Jalen smiles exposing his fangs, time to feed. He jumps down and glides down towards them. The prey turns into an alleyway, but it's a dead end. They turn around to see a Jalen standing in front of them, his glare murderous. He smiles, "Peek-a-boo." He bares his fangs and attacks his prey. He bites into their neck, they scream in terror. Jalen senses the feelings of his victim, their dreams of becoming an artist, but then changed when they were in a car crash. Jalen drains these feelings and dreams from the victim. The prey's body becomes weaker, and Jalen releases them. The lifeless body falls to the ground, hard. Jalen wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his leather jacket. A thought reaches his mind, _"That was quite impressive." _He senses someone behind him, it seems to be a girl. He turns around and can feel the heat of fire. His orange eyes widen and he hisses at the girl. Fire, he can definitely sense fire.

"Hey, hold up! I'm not going to harm you!" Yep, it's a girl. He senses she is around his age. He doesn't know how there is fire, but he can sense it on her.

"What do you want with me," Jalen growls, afraid.

"I have an offer for you," she holds out a slip of paper to him. Jalen can sense the light material in her hand. He cautiously grabs it and runs his fingers over the smooth surface. "How am I supposed to read this?"

"Open it," she says. Jalen does and runs his fingers over the Braille words. He reads the contents, and smiles.

"Alright I agree," but he notices that girl is gone.

XXXXXX

Ijin quietly sits there on the cold wooden floor, mediating. He hears a something snap with the following of someone cursing under their breath. His red eyes shoot open and he sighs. He grabs his sword, Tsukuyomi, and cautiously walks towards the screen door. He quickly slides the door open with his sword ready. He points the blade right at their throat, he raises an eyebrow. A girl with bright flaming hair gives him a fanged smile.

"Please don't slice the massager," she says sarcastically. Ijin tightens his grip on his sword and inches the blade closer to her neck.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly.

"I have a message for you, duh," she reaches behind her and pulls out a slip of paper. She drops it on the ground. "There you go." She turns into ball of fire and disappears. What just happened! Ijin puts down his sword and picks up the paper.

XXXXXX

Zita punches a guy in the face as another runs up behind her. Her wolf ears flick from the incoming sound. She grabs the man's arm and flips him over. She slams her elbow into the man's throat as she pins him down.

"What about a girl being weaker than a man," she growls. The man can barely reply from the pressure being applied to his vocal cords. A guy who she beat up earlier gets up from the daze she put him in, gritting his teeth, he pulls out a knife and dashes towards Zita.

Zita hears the man going for her, but it's too late. As she turns around to face him a mysterious hand grabs the man's shoulder and pulls him back. Zita finally sees who it is. It was girl around the age of seventeen with bright red hair, and a fiery aura surrounding her. Her claw like nails dig deep into the man's shoulder, she gives him a cold harsh glare which makes Zita shudder. She turns towards Zita, her slit amber eyes still harsh.

"Hey Wolf," she calls out to Zita, "Behind you." Zita turns to see the man she pinned down was up and about to strike. Zita's eyes narrow and she round kicks him in the face, knocking him out. She returns back to the mysterious girl before her, the girl was too focused on her prisoner. Her fangs bared at him, "You're lucky I'm sparing you! You pathetic lowlife human! But I don't like people interfering with my work, so apologize to the lady." The man turns back to Zita with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he croaks. Zita stands there confused.

"Now leave, human," the girl say as she throws him to the ground as if he is a rag doll. The man scurries away in a hurry, Zita's gaze intent on him. She turns back to girl, and she turns face to face with her. Zita jumps back surprised. "Um, you're welcome," the girl says sarcastically.

Zita stands her ground, "I didn't need your help! Whoever you are."

The girl smiles. "Saved your life!" she says in a singsong voice.

Zita crosses her arms, annoyed. The girl digs around in her pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. She hands it to Zita. "I find it useful, use it," she tells Zita. Zita grabs the slip of paper and unfolds it.

She reads it, "What?" She looks up and sees that she's alone.

XXXXXX

Ashton plays with her bunny ears as she hums a melody to herself. A tapping on her window interrupts her humming. She turns to see what in the world is tapping her window at this hour. Her blue eyes widen as she stares deeply into a pair of glowing amber eyes and a gleam of fangs.

Ashton squeaks in horror and covers herself with her bed sheets, "Oh my gosh! VAMPIRE!"

The creature gets annoyed with the little one, "I'm not a Vampire stupid!"

Ashton peeks her head out from the covers, "You aren't?"

The creature nods. Ashton smiles brightly and uncovers herself and bolts towards the window. "Then what are you then?" She asks out of curiosity.

"That's not important right now, just open the window!"

So Ashton does as told and opens the window slightly, still being cautious. The creature drops a slip of paper on the ground of her bedroom. Ashton picks it up.

XXXXXX

Allison waits on a park bench as she sees the couples take their late night walk in the park. Her eyes narrow as she plays with the silver locket that hangs around her neck.

"Hey Allie!" Allison looks over to see a seventeen year old freak beside her. Allison backs away to see the flames on the bottom of her hair. She has always had a fear of fire, ever since...she pushes the thought away and glares at the girl.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name," a realization strikes her, "The Justice League sent you didn't they!"

The girl acts offended by the remark, and does a fake gasp. "Oh, not I!" She laughs evilly. Allison's blood runs cold.

"I'm guessing the Light then."

The girl's eyes turn slit and she smiles deviously, "Nope!"

"Then what?"

"What she asks," the girl takes out a slip of paper, "Then what do I give you to offer?"

"A slip of paper?" The girl nods and she disappears, leaving the paper behind.

"Think about it," Allison hears in the distance.

XXXXXX

Itsuki plays with the gears and gadgets of a broken down computer, looking to see which parts would fit well in this new invention. He throws the junk parts aside as he digs through more useful items within the junkyard. He looks around for an item.

"Looking for this?" His head peaks up and turns around to see a girl with flaming hair, she examines the item within her grasp. Itsuki's eyes narrow, his left eye scans her for any magic. Results turn out negative. He focuses on the glittery gold tattoos spiraling down her arms. He tries to remember where he has seen it before. His eyes widen as he remembers. It was back at Cadmus! A man, who was in charge of the program he was part of, had a similar tattoo spiraling his arms. The white part of Itsuki's two toned eyes turn black from his rage.

"YOU!"

The girl glances back to Itsuki in a quizzical manner. Itsuki bolts towards her, drawing out his sword. He tries to strike her but she jumps up dodging his attack. She lands behind him, Itsuki turns to only find her finger pressed against his forehead.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, the sun isn't out and I would hate it to harm you," she coos.

Itsuki grits his teeth, "And why would I listen to a Demon like you!"

She gives him a fanged smile, "Because I'm not a part of 'Interitio' that's why." Itsuki relaxes a bit and backs away from her. She lowers her hand, as his eyes turn back to normal. He slips his sword back into its sheath. "Now that we have that settled out, here." She hands him a piece of paper. Itsuki takes it and reads the content:

Sup Maggots! You have been selected to join me in my journey to stop the wicked and evil. Will explain in more detail later.

If interested...well you have no choice but to come! Please come to Gotham City to this address:

132 Kittredge Lane, West side of the river.

Warehouse 13.

Please come as soon as possible! In other words; come as soon as you get this!

Itsuki looks up from the note, to ask her a question. But she's gone. Itsuki's eyes narrow and he mutters to himself, "I am not a maggot."

XXXXXX

Evangeline zips through the dark alleyways of Gotham City on her way to the river bank. Her sensitive hearing picks up the sound of police sirens. Her blood runs cold and she hurries toward the warehouse. She opens the huge double doors and looks around frantically, worried to the core.

"JASON! I'm back!" No reply, "Jay!" Something catches her eye. She looks up at the top railing of the warehouse right by the huge windows. She sees a figure, Evangeline relaxes a bit. She turns into her essence and floats up to the railing. She turns back into her human self and lands right next to Jason. The girl stares at the teen before her, his black shaggy hair covering most of his bright blue eyes. She faintly smiles to see the one white strip of hair. He gazes out the window in a daydream manner, distant from his surroundings. Evangeline looks to see what he's staring at, it seems that the Batsignal is lighting up the sky, showing a huge shadow of a bat across the midnight sky. Evangeline looks back at Jason, worried.

"Jason," she whispers softly. He looks over at her with an emotionless expression, then down at the red hood in his hands. He runs his fingers over the smooth red surface of his helmet. He looks up at the worried girl and gives her a sad smile. He puts the red hood on and glares back at Evangeline.

He chuckles at her grim expression, "So it begins."

**There is the 1st chapter HURRAY! And creators I hoped you liked it! I really do hope my writing of your wonderful OC's pleased you :) So please PM what you thought or review I don't care! Oh plus if you have any ideas for the fic, please don't be shy I'm open to ALL ideas! **

**Also, Since Young Justice and Under the Red Hood have totally different age set-ups I had to make Jason younger, so in this fic Jason is 18 (not 20). Besides this is _my_ fic I can do what I want! *gangster* XD**

**Yeah... So REVIEW! Because I own all of your souls...**


	3. 2: Meeting at Warehouse 13

**Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They say, what they gonna say? **

**HAHAHAHA got ya! I'm at the beach! (true story). So chapter 2 ya'll! Where everyone meets everyone. Will tears be shed or will someone get their hair pulled out in a cat fight, or get a black eye? Idk find out yourselves! Read the darn thing!**

**Now if you excuse me I'm going to play with this beach ball on this sugar white sand! Peace out suckers! Viva la Beaches! Whooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: Under the Red Hood & Young Justice, I just freeze people with my freeze gun! **

Ijin looks up from his slip of paper and stares quizzically at the abandon warehouse in front of him. It has a spray painted number 13 on the double doors. He looks back down at the slip of paper to make sure he was in the right place.

"Looks like I'm here." He shoves the paper back in his pocket and tightens the bag on his shoulder which holds his precious swords. He knocks on the doors, "Hello! Is anyone home! Flaming girl are you here!" The door opens from his knocking, Ijin peaks his head in to see if anyone was there. "Huh? Must have been unlocked." Ijin opens the door and walks in cautiously, looking around the warehouse. By the way the inside was set up it looks like someone had been living here. The place has been furnished, there is even a whole wall filled with weapons. Ijin places his bag on the nearest couch, and walks over to the wall of weapons. He glares at the multiple choices. Suddenly there is huge crash, Ijin jumps.

"Ow!" Ijin turns around to see the source of the crash. His eyes widen to reveal a girl face down on the hard floor. Ijin runs up to help the girl.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl flinches and rubs her head. She sits up and looks up to see a boy about a year older than her. He has shaggy black hair that covers the left side of his face and red eyes. She stares deeply into his red eyes and nods as if she's in a trance. Ijin is quite shocked to see the girl's black rabbit ears.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answers back in a quiet voice. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it. He helps her up.

"I'm Ijin," he tells her.

She smiles, "Ashton." Ashton looks down as sees their hands are still joined together. Ashton's cheeks turn bright red and Ijin quickly lets go.

"So," Ijin states, "How did you end up like that?" Ashton glares at him and crosses her arms in a disapproving manner. Ijin realized she took it the wrong way. "No, no, not like that. I meant on the floor."

Ashton rubs the back of her head in a nervous manner, "Well I was running here and then I suddenly tripped on a rock. Which lead me to go flying into those doors. So after that I face planted into the ground." Ijin stands there dumbfounded. Ashton laughs, "Yeah I know."

"Knock knock," says another voice. Ashton and Ijin look over to the door and see a girl with bright red hair. The girl stops in the doorway, "So did you both..."

"Yes," they answer in unison. Ashton and Ijin glance at each other. The girl walks in and stands beside them.

"Name is Prescott, Alice Prescott."

"I'm Ijin and this is Ashton." Ashton waves at Alice in welcoming manner.

The door suddenly bursts open, "Yo! Flaming chick! I'm here!" A teen with white hair crashes in and stands there glaring at the three unknown faces.

"Who are you guys?"

Ashton looks around to see the other two's faces, which are not amused. Ashton takes a deep breath and rushes up to the new guy and shakes his hand. "Hi! I'm Ashton nice to meet you."

The guy smiles and his gray eyes twinkle with amusement. "I'm Ben."

"So you got the invite too," Alice states. Ashton lets go of Ben's hand as he nods.

Ben looks around the warehouse, "So is it just us."

Ijin shrugs, "At the moment yes."

Ben smiles, "Cool."

Suddenly there's a roar of an engine, and a motorcycle comes roaring in. Ashton and Ben jump out of the way before they get run over. Dust flies in air making them all cough.

"Hey," Alice shouts, "Watch it!"

The engine stops and the teen on the bike pulls off his helmet, letting his black spiky hair run free. He takes off his shades to show off his violet eyes.

"Sorry about that," the guy says coldly. They all glare disapproving. The guy leaps off his motorcycle and grabs his bag. "I really am sorry about that. I thought no one else was here." Ijin helps Ashton up from the ground again.

"Well that was some entrance dude," Ben says, "What's your name?"

"Poin," he says with a smile.

Ben nods approvingly, "Nice name dude."

Poin shrugs, "Thanks."

Alice crosses her arms, "Well it still doesn't change the fact that he almost ran you over." Poin throws his bag on the couch next to Ijin's.

"Well isn't someone observant," Poin says with a smirk. Alice's eyes narrow.

As Poin and Alice start to argue, a small chocolate brown cat comes walking in. The jingling of the silver locket hanging around the cat's neck catches Ben's attention. Ben walks over to the cat and reaches to pet it. But the cat hisses at him, Ben jumps back. "Ahhh, possessed cat!" The cat giggles as it shifts into a fourteen year-old girl with blonde hair and silver eyes.

Ben stands there shocked. "Oh we have a shifter," Ijin exclaims.

Ashton smiles, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only animal on the team." She shoots her a smile.

"The name's Allison," the cat girl says. Allison looks around at the crowd in front of her. She turns her head towards the door, for the sound of flapping throws her off. The door suddenly creaks open and a guy in a black hoodie appears in the doorway. The teens stare in horror as the guys cold orange eyes glare back at them in a murderous manner. He strolls in slowly looking around the warehouse and ignoring the others. He seems lost in the way his feet shift against the ground.

"Ummm can we help you?" Alice asks him. He just shakes his head.

"What's your name," Poin asks. He glares coldly at Poin, and it sends chills down his spine. But the guy just ignores him and sits in the nearest chair. "Okay?" Poin says, clearly weirded out.

The doors suddenly slams open, or is kicked open, by a girl with short brown hair. She storms in like she owns the place, her gray eyes menacing. "Where is she!" Everyone jumps from her loud voice, "I said where is she!"

"She isn't here," Ben shouts. She storms over to him and grabs his shirt collar. Ben keeps his cool. She snarls at him exposing fangs. "Hey! Calm down," Ben says in a calm voice, "I was just answering your question."

She relaxes and lets him go.

"Some welcoming," Poin says in a hushed voice. She snarls at him.

"What your name?" Allison asks coldly.

She turns to her, "Zita."

"Cool name," Ijin says.

Zita crosses her arm, "Where is the girl with the flaming hair?"

"We don't know!" Alice says, annoyed.

"Hey guys," Ben states, "Does anyone else think that it's weird that the girl who invited us has hair that's on fire."

"Wait," everyone jumps to hear the mysterious guy's voice. They all glare at the guy in the hoodie, even if he looks distant as ever. "Wait, so her hair was on fire?"

"Yes," everyone says in unison like it was obvious.

"Oh," he says quietly, "Well I didn't get a good _look_ at her." The group becomes silent. "My name is Jalen by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jalen," Ashton says. Jalen just nods his head in reply. The door creaks open and a girl with long black hair walks in, everyone freezing from her presence.

"Um, is this warehouse thirteen?" she says in a small voice. All the guys eyes widen when they see her, except Jalen. Their jaws drop from her incredible beauty. They rush to her side like moths to a flame, which just makes all the other girls jealous.

"Why yes it is gorgeous," Ben says as he wraps his arms around her shoulder. She uneasily slides out from underneath it, taking a few steps back, muttering under her breath. The girls eye her like she's crazy.

Jalen, on the other hand, finds her presence amusing, he senses everyone here is relatively normal but she's different. His eyes narrow, there's only one explanation. She's not human. His heart beats rapidly and his fangs pulse under his gums. Jalen covers his mouth, he doesn't want anyone to notice his hunger. He glares in her direction, her presence has increased his thirst. Her scent makes his nose twitch from the strange smell. Jalen gets up and stalks his way towards her quietly, without anyone noticing.

"What's your name," Poin asks in a flirty voice.

"Despina," she says softly, backing away him. Jalen come up behind her and sniffs her. Despina jumps and yelps in terror. She spins around, and her heart stops to see his face so close to hers. His bright orange eyes narrow as he stares at her with fascination.

"You smell strange," he says with a whim in his voice. Despina's eyes narrow.

"It's probably her perfume," Ben says.

Jalen shakes his head, "No she's not wearing any." Everyone looks taken aback. Despina backs away from him a little. He does the same, turning back to his chair, his glare still on her. She smirks at him, but it's quickly gone.

"Does anyone know where the girl who invited us is?" Allison asks.

"NO!" everyone yells in unison.

Suddenly a burst of light appears in the middle of the warehouse, it looks like a swirl of flames. Everyone shields their eyes from the heat. Two figures appear from the blazing flames, a girl and a guy. Everyone recognizes the girl instantly, but not the guy. He looks eighteen with shaggy black hair with one white strip and bright blue eyes. It seems they're having a conversation as they both hold a large brown paper bags.

She gives him a fanged smile, "And then I said..." She gets cut off as she sees the sea of eyes staring at her. She smiles and waves to everyone, "Hi!"

Everyone crosses their arms, angrily.

Her expression dims, "Well, isn't everyone so excited to see me." The guy chuckles, and she shoots him a look. He looks at the crowd in front of him and smiles.

"Well it seems they all arrived when we were out," he say.

She rolls her eyes, "No duh Jay!"

He smiles and addresses the others, "Hi I'm Ja-." The doors burst open, everyone turns to see who it can be. A male teen with black hair and two toned eyes, the left violet and the right yellow, walks in with five Burger King bags.

"'Sup," he says. The flaming girl smiles, and with quick speed she appears before the newcomer. He jumps back from the sudden appearance. She smiles wickedly as she grabs one of his Burger King bags. She runs away, with an enraged teen behind her. "Hey! Demon! Get back here with my Whopper!" He chases after her. The group of teens stand there confused.

The flaming girl giggles, "You can't catch me, copper!"

"Angie!" Jay yells. She stops and glares back at him. "Give the man back his Whopper."

She pouts, "You're no fun." She throws him back the bag, he catches it. She walks back to Jay's side crossing her tattooed arms.

Jay claps his hands together to get everyone's attention, "Now that we have everyone here. I'm Jason Todd and this is my partner Evangeline."

"Like the star in the Princess and the Frog," Allison states. Everyone looks at her quizzically.

Evangeline glares at her, "Yeah." Allison smiles proudly. Evangeline continues, "But you guys can call me Angie for short." She gives them a fanged smile which just makes everyone's skin crawl.

Jason turns to the newcomer, "Why where you so late?" He holds up the Burger King bags. "Ah makes sense."

"Yep," he states.

Evangeline smirks. "You sure do eat a lot Itsuki," she starts laugh, "Itsuki's a fatty!"

"SHUT IT YOU DEMON!" Itsuki yells furiously.

She amber eyes turn slit and a fiery aura surrounds her, "Make me!"

Itsuki rolls up his selves, "Oh it's on!" A sharp whistle interrupts their quarreling. Everyone covers their ear from the high pitched sound.

"Stop it both of you!" Despina yells. It's clear that the whistle came from her. "You shouldn't be fighting!"

Jason puts his hand on Evangeline's shoulder, she jumps. "I have to agree with Despina on this one," he says.

Evangeline sighs. "Fine," she say annoyed. The grip on her shoulder tightens, she yelps in terror.

"Why don't you fix our guests a meal Evangeline," Jason says with a hidden growl in his voice.

"Yes master," Angie says in a small meek voice. He lets go and she disappears. Jason turns back to the group of teens and smile.

They see how scary this guy is, even the Demon fears him. "So who's up for something to eat? You guys must be hungry from your journeys." He turns and walks away. They group follows. "Don't worry about Angie," he states, "she just likes to tease."

"Yeah," Ben say, "We've noticed."

Jason smiles, he's going to enjoy this.

**Did anyone think I did good with this chapter? Cuz idk myself? It was kind-of rushed to begin with (will not say why!) but it was, so I hope you liked it! **

**So creators, you know the drill: PM or review your thought and feelings. I would like that! Thanks. Oh I have pairings set up now! But I'm not telling you who's with whom, figure that out yourself! **

**Now to my evil lair! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Dictator out! **


	4. 3: Un-Packing

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS (to whatever you celebrate) & A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Sorry for the late update...I had exams and my mother took away my computer. It was so depressing! Darkest week of my whole life!**

_**Every whisper, it's the worst. Emptied out by a single word. There is a hollow in me now. So I put my faith in something unknown...**_

**I love that song! ^^ Anyway! I'm glad everyone liked the meeting! Now more bonding time! **

**The journey starts now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: Under the Red Hood & Young Justice; I just dance around my house wearing my Harley Quinn costume...I have no shame. **

Angie mumbles to herself as she starts the fire to boil the water. She goes to counter and rummages through the brown paper bags, pulling out the groceries.

"Ummmm, Miss Evangeline," says a small, meek voice. Angie's head pops up and she turns around to see the voice. She looks over to see a sixteen year old girl with long black hair and silvery eyes standing in the doorway.

Angie's expression brightens and she gives her a fanged welcoming, "Despina! What brings you here?" Despina slowly backs away frightened, staring at the flames on the bright red hair in horror. Angie notices she's still afraid of her. Angie sighs, almost everyone on this darn team is afraid of fire!

"Ummm," Despina's mumbling brought Angie back from daydreaming, "I thought you would like some help with lunch. Since it was my fault for Jason making you do it."

Angie gives her a carefree laugh which makes her jump, "I don't mind and thanks I would love some help. I'm not a very good cook to begin with." Despina nods and walks slowly into the kitchen. She makes her way to the counter, of course keeping her distance from Evangeline.

Angie rolls her eyes, "I can turn off my essence if you want?"

Despina's eyes widen, "Your what?!"

Angie smiles, "My essence or my flames."

"Oh," Despina says in a small voice. She nods in agreement. Angie smiles and closes her eyes, focusing on controlling her essence. The flames swirling around the bottom of her hair disappear. Despina yelps in shock and Angie's eyes shoot open. Despina stares back amazed to see how normal she looks now.

Angie raises an eyebrow, "Is that better for you." Despina smiles and nods. Angie smiles brightly, "Great! Let's get to work! And you can call me Angie."

Despina nods, "Ok, Angie."

XXXXXX

Back in the den, the gang has situated themselves on a long couch. They sit in silence, as each one stares at the other. Jason sits in a chair observing the teens before him, "So how was everyone's trip?"

They all shrug. "Alright I guess," Alice says.

Jason nods, "So..."

"This is awkward," Ashton blurts out.

Ben starts to snicker and Ashton gives him a dirty look. Suddenly Angie comes bursting through holding a pot, Despina following quietly behind her carrying bowls for everyone.

"Lunch is ready," Angie says with a bright smile. Despina passes out the bowls as Angie comes around with a spoonful of stew.

Jason grimaces, "You made lunch?"

Her eyes narrow, "Well I'm sorry if I can't 'taste' food! Besides Despina did all of the cooking."

Ben winks at Despina. "Beautiful and can cook," he smiles in a flirtatious manner, "Where have you been all my life?"

Despina backs away quietly, clearly creeped out. As Angie pours stew into their bowls she turns to Jalen, "Hey! Jalen you want some?"

He snaps out of his daze and shakes his head, "No, thank you ma'am. I already ate." He gives her a fanged smile, which makes everyone's blood run cold. Angie just smiles brightly, finding it completely normal. She fills everyone's bowls with stew.

Poin takes a sip and grins, "This is really good! Thanks!"

Despina smiles back, "You're welcome."

Jason looks down at the stew with caution, Angie leans over and whispers to him. "It's not going to kill you Jason."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he harshly whispers back.

She turns away crossing her arms, "Just be glad I'm feeding you!"

He sighs, "Fine." He picks up a plastic spoon and scoops up stew, eating it.

He's silent for a while, "Not bad."

"I told you," Angie grunts.

After everyone finishes, Angie decides to start a conversation. In other words...she's telling them the rules and guidelines. "Alright so for here on out all of you will be living here." Alice and Jalen open their mouth to speak, but Angie cuts them off. "Yes, yes I know." She throws both of them what looks like cheap cell phones. "To stay in touch when you're out, so you'll know if we need you."

"What about-" Alice starts, but is soon cut off.

"School? Oh well you're still going don't worry, it's just closer." She hands her a pamphlet of her new school. Alice takes the liberty to look through it. Angie turns to Jalen, "Now for you. You can leave as freely as you choose. For you know... and you can still see your parents." Jalen nods in understanding. Ben raises his hand. "Yes Ben?"

Ben puts down his hand and looks at Angie with a serious expression, "What about my grandparents?"

"Got it covered," she says in a sing song voice, "I already informed them that you have been selected to attend an academy, but actually you'll be here." She is silent for a while, "You all have the freedom to leave whenever you want if you want to go on personal missions. But you have to check in with me or Jason. I'll be gone most of the day here and there because of my job. So you'll be alone most of the day."

"Job?" Ijin asks.

Angie nods, "Yeah who do you think pays for all the food and gadgets!" They all look down at their bowls in shame. She then turns to Itsuki, "Well I believe our gadget problem is solved." Itsuki nods and pulls out a computer from his backpack. He starts to type, completely ignoring everyone.

"So," Allison states, "Which one of you has wings, because I heard flapping?"

Everyone looks at one another until Despina and Jalen raise their hands.

The gang's faces light up. "Come on show us," Ashton says.

Despina mumbles something under her breath but just nods. A pair of dove wings fold out of Despina's back. They all jump back amazed, she smiles faintly showing them her pure white wings.

"Wow! You're an angel too," Ben says excitedly.

"Your wings are beautiful," Ijin and Alice say at the same time. Itsuki looks up from his computer and nods approvingly. Jalen gets up and taps Despina on the shoulder. "May I," he asks holding out his hand.

"Sure," Despina says in a small voice. He touches her wing gently, feeling the soft white feathers, he gives her a fanged smile. "Your wings are soft." She folds back her wings, embarrassed by his comment. "Thank you," she says as her cheeks become a tint of red.

"Now show us your wings Jalen," Poin says.

Jalen smiles and suddenly a pair of sharp seven foot black bat wings emerge from his back. Their eyes widen in amazement, Jalen beams proudly of his wings. He turns to Allison, "I believe you heard me flapping earlier."

Allison slyly smiles, Itsuki's typing catches her attention and her cat curiousty is in action. She leans in to see what he is typing, she sees the screen and it's Minecraft. She notices Itsuki looking over at her in the corner of his eyes, he smiles and continues with his game. Allison moves back to her spot and sulks down in her seat. Jalen retracts his wings and sits back down. Jason claps his hand together getting their attention. "If you excuse me I have some business to take care of," he turns towards Angie, "Please show everyone to their rooms." He smiles at her which just makes her roll her eyes in disgust.

"Fine, she grumbles under her breath, "Alright pipsqueaks time to get a tour!" Itsuki looks up and sighs. He slams his computer shut and shoves it back it his backpack. Everyone gathers their belongings.

Jason climbs the stairs to the second floor and opens the door to the office. He looks down at the group of teens and his eyes narrow. He enters the office and slams the door.

Ben takes note and points to the office. "What's with that?" he asks Angie.

Her eyes turn slit and the flames on her hair return from rage. Despina, Jalen, and Allison jump back.

The flames turned blue. "It's nothing," she says in a low growl. She looks back that the worried/unamused looks spread across their faces. "Well come on!" She barks at them. She walks ahead with the group following close behind.

She leads them into the back of the warehouse. Poin taps Alice's shoulder, Alice looks back at him and he leans in to whisper to her. "Don't you think it's ironic that Angie wears a cross even though she is a Demon?" Alice nods.

"It's supposed to be ironic," Angie answers him. She looks out of the corner of her eyes and smiles, "We Demons have very good hearing too." Poin backs away from Alice and tries to hide his embarrassment. Angie stops in her tracks. They notice that the right side of the room has five doors, as did the left. Angie points to the right, "Girls," then to the left, "Boys." She turns around to face them, "Now the rooms are assigned in alphabetical order. You can figure it out. Mine and Jason's rooms are upstairs so it's just you guys down here. So I'll leave you to get situated, and you'd better get some rest, because we have training tomorrow."

"Wait! Wait! Training!" Ben exclaims.

Zita cracks her knuckles, "Now we're talking."

Angie smiles, "Yes. Training. I would like to see all of you working together and your potential with your...abilities."

"I see," Despina says, "So you're going to study us?"

Angie shrugs, "More or less. Well I'll go." She walks on until she stops by Itsuki's ear. "Come with me," she whispers, "I have to show you something." Itsuki nods and follows her.

The rest of the gang goes to their assigned rooms. Ashton suddenly slips on a patch of grease and falls back, but is saved from the trample. She feels an arm around her shoulders, she looks up to see Ijin's smiling face. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he says softly. Ashton's cheeks flush and she quickly stands up trying to avoid his gaze, "Thanks." Her rabbit ears fall in front of her face to hide her blush. She scurries off to her room before Ijin can say another word.

Despina has a bit of trouble opening her door, she rattles the handle trying to spring it open. A hand grabs her arms and swiftly pulls her into the darkness of the shadows, pushing her against the metal wall. Her vision focuses and she sees it's Jalen who pushed her. He puts his arms out to block her escape, his cold glare gives Despina the chills. "What are you?" Jalen asks.

Her eyes narrow, "Like I would tell you."

He bares his fangs, "I'm on to you. I know you're not human."

"Good," she smirks, "That makes two of us."

Jalen smiles from amusement, he leans in closer to her. "Silly girl," he whispers. Which just makes her face go hot, she pushes him away and storms off. Jalen chuckles to himself, "What an interesting girl."

Allison has no intention of socializing with the others, mostly because her personality. She opens her door and quickly shuts herself in. Same goes to Zita. Ben decides to take Angie's advice and go to bed early.

Poin places his bags down by his door and unrolls his knife collection. He smiles at his shiny blades. "That's a nice collection," says Alice. Poin jumps from her sudden appearance. He looks over his shoulder to see her standing there behind him. She smirks, "Too bad mine is better." She points behind her to reveal her collection. Poin's jaw hits the floor, the chick is carrying a whole arsenal! She has three hand guns, five knives, and grenades.

Poin turns around, "Show off." Alice beams with pride.

Itsuki follows Angie to the deep ends of the warehouse. "What are you showing me?" Itsuki asks.

She stops standing by a huge white curtain, "Your workspace." She pulls back the curtain to reveal a huge magnificent workshop. Itsuki stands there dumbfounded. "I know you like your toys." Itsuki walks in and examines the metal and tools. He runs his fingers over the wooden desk. He breathes it all in. Angie leans on the metal post, "You like it?"

Itsuki stares at her in disbelief, "I love it!"

Angie smiles, "I'm glad." An awkward silence falls between them. "I know you dislike me because I remind you of _him_."

Itsuki's face falls and he starts to fiddle with the nasal of a blowtorch. "You know don't like to talk about _him _but I can see that you're a good person. So it's fine."

Angie softly chuckles, "You think so?" Itsuki nods. She sighs, "We'll don't stay up to late fiddling, I'm off."

"Evangline!" Itsuki calls after her. She looks backs. "Thanks for the workshop."

She smirks, "You're welcome gearhead."

Angie scurries off giggling as Itsuki yells back at her.

Jason looks down from the second floor railing and observes. "They're not bad kids you know," Angie tells him as she moves towards him.

"I know," he says.

Angie smirks, "You're going to regret it Jason."

"I am not!" He barks back.

Her glare turns cold, "It hurts to know what your true intention is Jason. Don't act like everything is fine." Jason takes a step back, she turns to leave. She climbs into her red hammock and curls up in a ball. "Just leave them alone, same goes for me."

Jason grits his teeth and balls his fist, "What do you know?" He storms off to the office and slams his door shut.

Evangeline curls up closer to herself so she could hind her tears. She softly whispers to herself, "I know the pain everyone feels. That's what I know Jason Todd."

**Done! Well review you know the drill. And does anyone have a good name for the team! If you do please tell me! **

**Well hopes you liked it! Bye! REVIEW**


	5. 4: Run little piggy

**So feeling pretty good right now... I got my e-mail hacked...once again! Gosh it's frustrating even they change your password and send who knows what to all of your contacts! I'm having such a wonderful week! But there has been some good out of it also, do to the fact that I'm cheerful during gloomy weather? Which I find strange... **

**Oh! Back to the matter at hand! SOMEONE has been BEGGING to see the OC's powers... So here you go! Hope you're happy you little ankle-biter!**

**Ladies and Gentleman I now present...THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: Under the Red Hood & Young Justice; I'm just a simple fangirl who likes to write violent and a lot of bloodshed fan fiction. **

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Ben screams as Angie cracks the whip by his scurrying feet. Ben runs faster round the warehouse, as Angie laughs like a maniac while cracking a whip by anyone's feet who's running behind. Zita runs ahead being in the lead with Ashton catching up, neck and neck. There is always a plus side to being a rabbit.

"MOVE MAGGOTS OR I'LL SET THIS THING ON FIRE!" Angie yells, making everyone go as twice as fast. She whips near Allison's feet making her jump, her tail suddenly appearing and fluffing up.

Poin stands away from the track glaring at the others in distaste as they run like hamsters on a wheel. He crosses his arms, this is total waste of time. "Why aren't you running?" Angie says behind him making the hairs on his neck stand up.

Poin looks back and nods toward Jason, who is polishing his knife. "Jason isn't running."

Angie tilts her head, "Jason doesn't need to run and don't use it as an excuse."

Poin's eyes narrow, "Well this is stupid! Why are we running, we should be doing combat."

Angie whips near Despina's feet and turns back to him. "I know but you guys need to learn on how to not relay on your powers so such, and use basic skills if it every comes a time you can't use your powers."

Poin scowls, "But I don't have any powers."

Angie gives him a threatening smile, "Exactly! So you should be running!" She points to track. Poin sighs and rolls his eyes. He starts to walk over to the track until Angie stops him. "Poin?" He looks back at her with an unamused expression. She faintly smiles, "It's nice to see the real you instead of that mask you wear." Poin's eyes widen and he turns away from her.

"Whatever," he says under his breath. Poin starts running with the others, he's pretty fast for his age. He must run a lot for what he does. Angie giggles at the thought. Besides he's not alone anymore, her eyes narrow. All of us wear masks on the surface, it comes with the job after all.

Ben finds this unnecessary, why does he have to do this. Why does he have to put up with that Demon. A smirk appears from his lips, now let's find a loop hole. Ben creates a time wrap around the track, making everyone go in slow motion besides himself. Ben laughs to himself as he looks back at all their confused faces. But there was just one problem, Evangeline. The Demon is blocking his path and she does not look happy. Ben stops short in front of her as she has her tattooed arms crossed and her foot tapping rapidly on the pavement. Ben becomes baffled, how can she move normally in his time wrap! "No powers Benjamin," she says sternly. She reaches and grabs his ear. Ben closes the time wrap and everyone can move normal again. They all stop and watch Angie drag Ben away by the ear, like a mother does to her misbehaving child.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" Ben yells as she drags him to a corner. She lets go and Ben turns around confused.

She points to the corner, "Time out."

Ben's jaw drops, "I'm a grow man!"

Angie smirks, "No you're seventeen. Now face the corner." Ben pouts and turns around facing the corner. His teammates smirk and whisper among themselves. "Hey!" Angie barks, "Who said you can stop running!" The team jumps and dashes off back to running. Angie turns to Ben, "Stay here until I tell you to." She turns and walks away.

Ben sighs and grumbles to himself, "Now I shall feel the shame."

Ijin catches up with Ashton as he runs beside her. He's breathing hard. She looks over with the corner of her eye, "Are you going to be ok? You're looking a little worn out...and sweaty." Ijin smiles and tightens the red bandanna around his head.

"Perfectly fine, I'm used to running. But on that note you're really fast, considering how tiny you are." Ashton's eyes narrow, she doesn't know how to take that as compliment. But she can take it one way or another. Ijin realizes she took it the wrong way. "No, no, no...I meant to say was...oh never mind."

She gives him a faint smile, "Well I'm pretty used to running too." She giggles and bolts off leaving him in the dust.

Ijin slaps his forehead, "Stupid!"

"Ok," Angie says, "I think that's enough of running for one day." Everyone stops relieved. Angie smiles, as she motions them to come over.

Zita walks over to Ben and punches him in the arm. "Ow!" Ben puts his hand where she hit him. "What was that for?"

Zita glares coldly at him, "That's for using your powers to cheat. Try to play fair next time." Ben's eyes widen as a smirk appears from the corner of his lips.

"Sorry I don't play fair," he says in a cocky attitude.

Zita growls and her eyes turn golden. Her gray wolf ears and tail pop up from her rage. "Well you don't have to be so cocky about it!" Everyone's eyes widen and they stop to stare, surprised to see her wolf side. Zita calms down a bit trying to hide her swishing tail.

Ben stands there shocked with his jaw hitting the floor, "You're a dog!"

Her ears flick from the sound and her eyes narrow. She turns to him with full-on rage. "Wolf! I'm a wolf," she barks back. Ben holds up his hand in defense, she rolls her eyes and storms off.

The team circles around Evangeline in confusion. She claps her hands in excitement, "Ok time for some combat practice." Zita smiles in excitement, so do a lot of the others. "So who wants to be partners with whom?" Jalen's hand shoots up instantly. "Yes Jalen?"

Jalen puts his hand down and addresses her formally, "I pick Despina." All of the guys growl. Angie smiles and nods approvingly. Despina crosses her arms and walks up to Jalen.

"Really?" She says coldly.

Jalen smiles, "Really." She turns her head away trying hard to think how horribly this will end...for him.

"Anyone else," Angie says. No one raises their hand. She sighs,"Poin and Allison you're partners. Ijin and Alice. Itsuki and Ashton. Ben and Zita."

Zita's smile widens and she cracks her knuckles, giving Ben the death glare. Ben sighs, "I'm dead."

"So with that you'll all..." She is abruptly interrupted by her phone ringing. Angie's eyes widen as panic spreads across her face. Her eyes dart to the cell phone vibrating on the table. "Crap! I completely forgot!" She dashes towards it, answering it quickly. "Hello ...yes I know I'm late but I got caught up in something ...no you don't need to know!"

Itsuki whispers to the group, "Who do you think it is?" They all shrug and pay attention to the conversation.

"Yes, yes I know I'm late, but I promise to make up for it ...please Connie ...I promise ...Connie I know...please! ...yay! I knew I could count on you! Love you! See you soon! Bye." She hangs up. Angie looks back to see the ghost like faces of her team, as the shock of her saying such a thing like love. Angie snaps her phone shut as her eyes narrow. "Break time, don't do anything stupid while him gone. I have to do an errand." She turns to go upstairs.

Jason comes walking up seeing the shocked teens, "Where is Evangeline?"

"Getting ready for her date," Alice answers.

Ashton nudges her in the arm, "We don't know that!"

"Well it sounded like it," Alice replies coldly. Jason rolls his eyes as he puts a cigarette in his mouth. He pulls out his lighter and starts clicking it to get the flame going. Angie comes down with her hair tugged under a black knit hat.

"I'm off to Connie's," she chimes.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend," Ben says in mischievous manner.

Jason smirks as he puts the lighter up to the cigarette. "Ha! She wishes," he says quietly. Angie's eyes narrow and the flame on the lighter goes wild. Jason reacts quickly making sure he doesn't get burned, he drops the lighter on the cold stone payment, and gives Evangeline the death glare. Angie turns away and walks toward her bike. "I'm going to Connie's. I'll be back soon," she says harshly. She unchains her bike and pedals off.

Everyone falls into silence. "You made her extremely upset," Itsuki says to Jason.

Jason smiles, "Yeah I know." He reaches down to pick up his lighter.

"So who is this 'Connie'?" Poin asks.

Jason clicks the lighter closed, "He's our informant."

"Informant?" Allison asks.

Jason nods, "Yep. He's our eyes and ears of the city."

"So," Despina says, "What's his relation to Evangeline?"

Jason's face falls as he remains silent. "He's more to her than I'll ever be." Jason turns on his heel leaving the teens more lost and confused than ever.

XXXXXX

Evangeline parks her bike near a dark alleyway. She wraps her jacket closer around her, shielding her from the cold autumn wind. She walks deeper into the shadows of the alley as a gleam of a knife shines behind her. An older man walks in front of her blocking her path, soon she's surrounded by threatening men. The one in front of her speaks in a calm tone, "Hey there lovely lady. Don't worry we won't hurt you, we just want to have a bit of fun...that's all." He steps toward her as the one behind her grabs her and puts a knife up to her throat.

Angie tilts her head in a question manner, "Fun huh?" Angie shrugs, "I would love to have a bit of fun."

The man stops confused, "Really." Angie grins showing them her fangs and her menacing slit amber eyes. Angie jabs her elbow in the man behind her stomach. He doubles over in pain.

Her hands suddenly burst into flames, "Why yes. But we're having fun my way." She flips the man behind her towards one of them. She grabs the knife and cuts the next goon's arm. She upper cuts one of the charging towards her, burning his face. She looks all around and sees there is one left, the one man standing in shock the one who started this in the first place. Angie walks toward him, but he runs like a coward. Angie dashes after him until he comes to a stop, Angie reaches to grab him until an instant everything goes still...

Blood splashes all over her, as she's covered in crimson. The man's head goes tumbling to the ground and lands by her feet. His shocked expression still plastered on his face, his body falls to the pavement making puddles of blood surrounding her. Rage surges through Angie as she knows only one person who could have don't this. "CONNIE!" His creepy chuckle comes echoing through the shadows. "Look at the mess you made!" she says sternly. A pair of slit ice blue eyes glows in shadows. His Cheshire smile gleams from his pair of fangs, yet he still remains covered in the shadows.

"Awwww," he speaks in a Cajun accent, "I made sis upset."

Angie pouts, "You got blood all over me! Please try to control your essence next time."

Connie shrugs, "Sorry it was necessary." He hands her a slip of paper, Angie looks to see the same man on the wanted poster he just handed her. "It's my job after all," he continues.

Angie sighs and burns the paper to ash, "Fine."

Connie smiles, "So sis you promised me payment." Angie digs in her pocket pulling out a chocolate bar. Connie's eyes widen as his pale hands reaches out of the shadows to snatch it away.

Angie pulls the bar away before his claws could reach, "No, no. Information first then chocolate."

Connie hisses at her, "Very well... Black Mask has started to have more drug traders making an alliance with some unknown source. He also has this unknown source bringing in a new shipment coming in two days. I hear it's one of Professor Ivo's old inventions that was destroyed a long time ago, but somehow rebuilt. It's arriving at St. Katherine docks at 2:00 am." Angie smiles and tosses him the chocolate. Connie catches it and nods thanking her. "I'll call you tonight after my shift is over. Bye sis." And in an instant he's gone.

XXXXXX

Allison yawns as she stretches on the chair in cat form. Everyone sits around waiting for Angie to come back. Itsuki comes around the corner and sees Allison sleeping on the chair, he walks over and scratches the fur on her head. Allison purrs. "Since when did we have a cat?" Itsuki asks the team.

Everyone looks at him in a confused manner. "That's Allison," Alice says. Itsuki's eyes widen and stops petting her, and he looks down at the cat looking up at him.

"I'm back," Angie says as she rides her in the warehouse. Everyone gets up excited to be finally doing something. They all freeze when they see her covered in blood. Despina rushes to Angie's aid as she parks her bike.

"Angie are you alright, you're bleeding!" Despina says with worry.

Angie laughs, "I'm perfectly fine, and this isn't even my blood." Their faces turn pale from realization.

Jason walks in, "Hey Angie..." He trails off when he sees her covered in blood. His eye narrow, "What happened?"

"Connie," Angie says.

Jason sighs, "He's at it again isn't he." Angie nods. The team looks back at the both of them in unison, being totally confused.

"At what again?" Ashton asks worried.

"Beheading," Angie replies. Everyone steps away afraid.

Ijin looks around at his teammate and says, "What? You guys never beheaded someone before?" Silence. "Just me...okay."

Angie giggles and turns back to Jason. "Will you do the combat training while I get clean."

Jason smirks, "Ok but it'll cost ya." Jason taps his cheek, Angie smiles and slaps his cheek. Jason grits his teeth in rage, "Close enough."

Angie smiles, "Thought so." She walks off to the showers.

Jason turns back to the teams, "So who's up first."

Jalen's hand shoots up as Despina groans.

**And scene! Yay! You got to see some of their powers also. Now let's get ready for mission time! :D**

**And Connie is mine by the way...hope you like him! Cuz I very much do. So you know the drill, PM or review! **


	6. 5: Meeting with the Druggies

**GARRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOUNG JUSTICE IS BEING CANCELED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (I'm literally screaming right now!) I AM SO MAD! *destroys village!***

**Fun fact: According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction. (Garfield the cat was right to hate Mondays!)**

**(Note: I am following Red Hood in this chapter but it doesn't mean I will for all of them.)**

**Disclaimer: I Cheshire's Red Eye does not own Batman: Under the Red Hood & Young Justice, with the content of their characters. I'm just a lady cop that breaks drug dealers' fingers when they sell drugs to kids. **

Poin slaps on his shades on and slips on his black leather jacket. He fixes his belts filled with knives, as the teams get ready for the mission inside the warehouse.

"What are we doing again?" Poin asks as he turns to Ben who's beside him lacing up his boots. Ben then puts on his silver racing jacket with yellow lines on the sides and sleeves.

He looks over at Poin through his yellow tinted sunglasses, "I don't know something about drugs?"

"We are going to bag some dealers not the drugs so to say," Alice says as she puts her hands on her hips. The two guys' eyes widen to see her in a skin tight purple leotard under her dark blue trench coat. She glares at them through her mask. Poin tries to hold back a laugh. " What?" Alice says.

"Could you show less sex appeal," Poin says through a smirk.

Alice's eyes widen and she slaps him upside the head. "Hey!" Allison says in her form-fitting black cat-suit, "Cut it out before Angie..."

"Before I what?" Angie says behind her. Allison jumps and hisses from the surprise. They all look over to see Evangeline in a sleeveless black tail coat over a crimson tank top with black skinny jeans. She glares at them through her red mask.

Ben cuts in and smiles at the unamused Demon, "It's nothing just playing around…haha." He puts his arms around Poin and Alice as he smiles at Angie. Angie raises an eyebrow and just sighs.

"Whatever carry on." She walks off to check on the others. Poin and Alice shrug off Ben.

Itsuki puts on his fingerless gloves, he sighs.

"Why do we have to leave tonight? I was working on the coolest bomb!"

Ijin shrugs, "Well it's boss's orders." He says as he tilts his straw hat to cover most of his face.

Itsuki tightens his grip around his gloves, "Stupid Demon."

Ijin laughs, "Other boss."

Itsuki's eyes widen and turns around to face him. He raises an eyebrow, "Really?" Ijin nods. "Huh," Itsuki continues, "I need to get out of the workshop more." Ijin smiles, and Itsuki pauses for a moment and does an outfit scan of Ijin, who is wearing a black kimono, a traditional red Japanese demon mask, a Japanese straw hat, Japanese sandals and both of his swords strapped to his back. "What's with the get-up?"

Ijin looks down at his outfit, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Itsuki is silent for a minute, "Nothing...nothing's wrong with it." Ijin raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Ijin?" Ashton says. Ijin looks over to see Ashton in a black strapless dress that fans out on the bottom with black arm and leg bands. Ijin's eyes widen as she smiles and does a little twirl. "What do you think?"

Ijin is speechless until Ituski nudges him in the arm. "Ummm," Ijin spats out, "You look really cute Ashton."

She beams him a smile, "Really?" Ijin nods as her eyes twinkle in admiration.

"Ummm," Itsuki says, "sorry to break your little flirt fest but Ashton why aren't you wearing shoes?" They look down to see her bare feet.

"Because I don't want to," she replies in an oblivious tone. The boys just stare at her, confused.

Despina look over at Jalen who is playing with his black coat that covers his metallic blue chest armor. She huffs in annoyance, she can't believe he pinned her down six times in combat practice! She looks over at Ashton and sees what she did to get Ijin to notice her. That little genius! Despina smirks and walks over to Jalen.

"Hey Jalen!" Jalen looks up and stares at her. Despina flashes him her biggest smile, "How do I look?" She wears her short white chiton.

Jalen shrugs, "You look fine." Jalen goes back to ignoring her Despina stands there shocked and defeated. How can he be the only person she has ever met who can unaffected by her appearance. No man has ever been able to resist a siren's appearance. She looks over and sees Ben and Poin drooling over her, she just rolls her eyes and storms off.

Zita stands over by the stairwell watching everyone. Her wolf eats flick from the sound and she looks to see Jason coming down the stairs wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a gray skin tight shirt, black pants, but most of all a red mask that covers his whole head. Jason looks at Zita's outfit it's a black tank top with strechy black pants.

"Nice," Jason says sarcastically. Zita growls. Jason ignores her and walks over to the weapon wall and grabs an AK-74, he loads it. It makes a clicking sound that gets everyone's attention. "Let's roll," Jason says.

XXXXX

Jason parks the van in a deserted lot under a bridge. The team piles out of the large black van and stare at the building in front of them. They notice all the men around the building, Jason turns to Poin and Allison. He leads in and whispers to them, "Can you two takes the ones on the left and we take the ones on the right." They nod and pull out their knives. Jason smiles and they get to work killing the men. Jason takes a black duffle bag from the van.

"What's in the bag?" Itsuki ask Jason.

Jason smirks, "You'll see in a minute." Jason throws the bag to Itsuki and he catches it. Jason addresses the team, "Come on we're late for the meeting with the druggies."

"Wait a minute," Poin says, "We're meeting with them, we're not going to kill them?"

Jason nods, "Yes you have a problem with that?"

Poin becomes baffled, "Of course I have a problem with that! Our job is to kill them not to become friends..." Poin trails off when Angie puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see her serious face.

"Trust us," she says, "It's all part of the plan. Hey at least we get to intimate them. Think of it that way." She gives him a reassuring smile, he scowls and shrugs her off.

Jason sighs and nods towards the building. They follow him into the building and hide themselves in the shadows, standing on the top rail of the building looking down at the drug dealers.

They watch the drug dealers surrounded at a table discussing. "To hell you say," one of them shouts, "you didn't set this up? Then who's party is this?" He slams his hands on the table.

A man in a suit sighs and says, "I thought it was you east side losers. You already rode for the Black Mask so I figured you were going to ask us in."

"Roll over the Mask whacked six of my crew in a month," an African American man says as he slaps his fist in the table, "SIX!" He turns away to look ashamed, "Some of my best people."

A blonde haired man cuts in, "So you set up this meet?!"

The black man shakes his head and point to a hippie looking man beside him, "Nah. I thought it was Chinie?"

The hippie shrugs, "Wasn't my meet."

The man in the suit stands abruptly and slams his hands on the table. "Alright hell to this I'm gone! You brain donators want to hang around..."

"SIT DOWN FREDDIE!" Jason yells from the upper railing of the building being covers in shadows. The dealers look up. "It's my meeting," Jason says sternly. The dealers stand up in alert.

"It's him!" The blonde shouts, "Batman!"

"We did do nothing," the black man says.

Jason chuckles and leans on the railing showing himself holding up the AK-47, "Well we all know that's a lie." The team all steps out of the shadows having his back.

The hippie and many others pull out their guns. "Who the hell are you guys!" The hippie says.

"Smoke them," the blonde shouts. Angie pulls out her whip and smacks the gun out of the blonde one's hand. Jason points the gun at them and shoots the table and chairs, making everyone take cover.

"I said sit down!" Jason says angrily.

They all stand up. "You want to die! There is easier ways to kill yourself!" yells the man in the suit.

Jason laughs and holds up the gun again, "Yeah like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47. Listen to me you drug pedaling scum bags, we will be running the drug trade from now on." The team stands in shock, did he really just say that. "You aided the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. We're offering you morons a deal! You go about your business as usually but kick up 40% to us. That's a much sweeter deal that those scraps Black Mask is leaving you. In return you will have total protection from both Black Mask and Batman, but you stay away from kids in school yards. NO DEALING TO CHILDREN! GOT IT! If you do...you're dead."

"Okay crazy man this is all very generous, but why in hell should we listen to you," the blonde man says. Jason turns to Itsuki and nods to throw the bag, Itsuki tosses the bag on the table. The dealers all become curious, the blonde one reaches and unzips the bag. They all turn pale in horror and the hippie starts throwing up.

"Damn..." The black guy trails off. And everyone starts backing away.

"Those are all the heads of all of your lieutenants. That took me two hours," Jason says. Angie smirks, he's such a liar. It took Connie two minutes to behead all those people. Jason laughs and pulls back his gun to reload, "Want to see what we can get done in a whole evening." Jason points the gun back at them, "Just remember you're messing with the Federation of Fear. Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with us, I'm telling you." Jason fires the gun at them once more as they scatter like the rats they are. Ijin throws a smoke bomb as they all disappear in the shadows.

XXXXXX

"Did you see the look on their faces," Allison says excitedly as they all walk into the warehouse, "I mean they were freaking out." Angie giggles from Allison's reaction. Allison jumps on the couch, "It was awesome!"

"Can you please calm down," Itsuki says, "You're acting like a little kid."

Allison puts her hands on her hips, "Well I am only fourteen."

Itsuki's eyes widen, but he only sighs. "I'm going to bed."

"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed," Angie says. She looks over at Alice, "You should go to bed you have school in the morning."

Alice groans and makes her way to the dorms. So does everyone else.

Angie wraps her arm around Jason's shoulder, "Are you ready to accept the cost?"

Jason smirks, "I think we both know the answer to that question Evangeline." Angie smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek, Jason's eyes widen.

"I hope so Todd," Angie whispers in his ears. Jason looks over staring deeply into her amber eyes. She smirks and walks over to the stairs.

"What was that for?" Jason asks smugly trying to ignore what just happened.

She looks back from over her shoulder, "That's your payment from yesterday." She gives him a fanged smile, "Good night Jason." And just like that she turns into a ball of fire and flies upstairs.

**FIN~**

**Yeahhhhh... Well I hope you like the chapter cuz I worked super hard on it! Review or PM!**

**Sunflower: Hiya! So, here's the lowdown on the whole "Young Justice being cancelled thing." They're not cutting it off, they're just going to stop making it after Invasion. What you can do is go to (take out the parentheses) and search "young justice." You'll find two petitions you can sign. And post like crazy on the Cartoon Network and DC Nations Facebook pages. And also, last I heard, we're mailing black domino masks, with GL written in one eye in green, and YJ in red in the other eye, to the Cartoon Network headquarters. The address is **

**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive NW  
Atlanta, GA 30318**

**Save the show!**


	7. 6: Another Day

**A long time ago I heard a song and it inspired me to write this story. Well I always wanted to do this story but I didn't have the inspiration to do so until I heard this song (**_**Hole**_** by Lovers and Liars) ...it even gave me the title for the fic also. So be thankful for music!**

**I'm sorry for the late Update, it was Mardi Gras then school! School sucks I know! But it keeps me busy from writing!**

**Now read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman:Under the Red Hood & Young Justice; I just work with the Light to kidnap teens FOR SCIENCE! **

Angie rushes downstairs shoving her hair into her black knit hat, grabbing her red scarf from Jason's hand. "What's the rush?" he asks her.

Angie looks around for her brown carrier bag, "I overslept and I'm late for work." Angie finds it and slips it over her shoulder.

"I'm sure Patrick will understand," Jason replies.

Angie looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah like saying I'm a fire Demon that kills crime lords and drug dealers in the night...oh! And that's why I'm late for work by the way."

Jason sighs, "Whatever." He holds out her contact case, "Just get going. I'll bring Alice to school."

Angie smiles, "Thank you." She grabs the case out of his hands and disappears in an instant.

Jason smiles and takes the bullhorn off the table. He walks to the dorms and turns on the horn, "WAKE UP!" Jason can hear the crashes in their rooms and Zita comes bursting through her door, her eye wide and golden.

"What is your problem!" she screams. Everyone comes trudging out of their room rubbing their eyes.

"It's 7:00 am in the morning," Despina complains.

"We're teenagers Jason," Ben says through a yawn, "We get up at noon!"

"Yeah what's the big idea meanie!" Ashton yells.

Jason rolls his eye ignoring them. He throws Alice her school uniform, "Get ready we're leaving." Alice catches the uniform and moans while she shuts her door. Jason claps his hand, "Alright, everyone get ready! We have training to do!"

Ijin looks around, "Where's Angie?"

"She'll be at work all day today, so it's just me." Jason says. Everyone groans and goes back to their rooms to sleep. Jason stands there dumbfounded, soon Alice comes out fully dressed in her uniform. Jason hands her the car keys, "Start the van I'll be there soon."

Alice slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks towards the black van. Jason makes his way to the workshop and pulls back the curtain. He sees Itsuki asleep at his work station drooling all over the table. "Itsuki!" Jason yells.

Itsuki wakes with a start and falls off of his stool. Jason winces when he hears the huge thud. Itsuki grabs onto the side of the table and pulls himself up. He glares at Jason with a murderous expression, "What?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone," Jason says with a smile.

Itsuki wipes his forehead smearing oil all over his face, "Okay…"

Jason leaves him be in the workshop and climbs into the van. He buckles up and puts his hand on the steering wheel. He looks back at Alice who has her arms crossed in the passenger seat. The garage door opens and Jason drives off. He looks at Alice from the corner of his eye.

"What about breakfast," Alice asks.

Jason sighs, "To the drive-in McDonalds."

Jason runs his fingers through his black hair as he parks the van back in the warehouse. He gets out and notices everyone is still sleeping. Jason pulls out his taser and storms towards the dorms.

"Do I have to do everything myself," he mumbles as he breaks into Ben's room.

Everyone wakes up when they hear Ben screaming. They all rush out of their dorms and bolt to the living room for breakfast. Jason comes back dragging electrocuted Ben behind him. "I thought I told you guys to wake up?"

Despina bolts toward the kitchen afraid, "I'm making breakfast! Who wants to help?"

Allison runs after her, "I'll help!"

The rest straighten and line up in a single file line. Jason drops Ben on the ground and addresses the teens. "You'll be training all day today. We have a very important mission tomorrow and I want everyone to be prepared. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," everyone says in unison.

Jason nods, "Good."

Despina soon comes out holding out a plate of bacon. The teens attack the food like a pack of wolves. After the teens finish they start training. "Okay Ijin and Ashton you're up," Jason says. He hands Ashton a sword, Ashton stares at Jason like he just lost his mind.

"What!" Ashton yells, "Do you really expect me to fight him? I mean he's a sword fighter and I'm not!" Ashton looks back at Ijin who has his sword drawn.

Jason shoves the sword in her hand, "Yep." He steps back and the bell rings to start practicee. Ashton draws the blade and holds it out in front of her, nervous about fighting him.

Ijin smiles, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She feels a tad bit better about fight him, I mean it's not like he's going to stab her or anything.

Despina whispers to Jason, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jason nods. Jason turns to Poin, "Go get Itsuki out of the workshop. He's up next." Poin nods, he walks towards the workshop and pulls back the curtain.

"Hey Itsuki..." He trails off as his eyes widen in shock to see two computer cables connected in the holes in the back of his neck, hooked up to his computer.

"Oh hey Poin. What's up?" Itsuki says causally. Poin closes the curtain and walks back to Jason.

Jason raises an eyebrow, "Where's Itsuki?"

Poin shakes his head, "Too weirded out."

Jason rolls his eyes nods to Allison, "Ally-Cat!" Allison looks back, "Go get Itsuki." She runs to the workshop, as a thud catches Jason's attention. He looks back to see Ijin pinning Ashton down on the mat with a dagger up against her throat. The swords are knocked out of their hands. Jason holds up his hands in a questioning manner, confused. Allison comes back, widen eyes and pale, like she's just seen a ghost. "Well?" Jason asks her. She just shakes her head. Jason face palms.

XXXXXX

Alice taps her fingers on her leg as she looks up at the principal in front of her. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat as the principle glares at her in silence. Suddenly the door to his office slams open, and Alice looks back to see a seventeen year-old girl with brown eyes and red hair tugged under at black hat. She glares back at Alice, the realization hits her. That's Evangeline! Alice quickly turns around in her chair silently cursing to herself.

"Hello," says the principle, "You must be Ms. Prescott's cousin." He extends his hand to shake Angie's.

Angie smiles, "Hi! I'm Evangeline Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Angie sits down besides Alice, Alice shifts around nervously. "Now what exactly did Alice do?"

The principal pushes his glasses higher on his nose, "She punched another student in the face."

Alice can feel the burning glare from Evangeline, as she grits her teeth.

Angie sighs, "I see. I hope you don't expel her...I mean it is her first day."

The principal huffs in annoyance, "Well I should but I'm just giving her a warning this time."

Angie smiles, "Understood."

They leave the office, Alice takes a deep breath. Angie hasn't said a word. "You seem calm about this," Alice says softly. Suddenly Alice is slammed into the lockers with Evangeline's arm up against her throat.

"What in the world were you thinking!" Angie yells snarling her fangs, "I had to take off of work because of you! Do you understand how hard it is to support eleven teenagers! VERY HARD! So tell me what really happened!" Angie lets go of Alice, Alice rubs her neck being silent. Angie relaxes a bit, "It was your powers wasn't it?" Alice nods. Angie sighs, "The voices were that bad?"

Alice shoots her a look, "It wasn't that bad!"

Angie raises an eyebrow, "You punched a student in the face?"

"Okay," Alice admits, "It was a little bad..."

Angie shakes her head, "Just tell me what happened!"

"Some chick was talking bad about me...then the voices came and it was over crowding me. I couldn't control..." Evangeline puts a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand," Angie says softly, "Come on I'm taking you to work." Angie throws Alice her backpack and walks towards the entrance, Alice dashes after her. Angie walks Alice to a record store, and they enter. Alice gazes at all of the records and CDs in the store.

A guy behind the counter barks at Evangeline, "Angie! Your lunch break was over minutes ago!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Angie hisses.

The guy eyes Alice, "Who's the chick?"

Angie looks back at Alice, "Oh! She's my cousin."

He raises an eyebrow, "She doesn't look like Constantine's sister."

"What?" Alice panics.

Angie rolls her brown eyes. "Mother's side, Patrick!" she replies.

"Oh," Patrick says quietly, "Well get back to work!" He then storms off to the back of the store and locks himself in the studio. Angie chuckles and moves behind the counter. Alice puts her backpack down and leans against the counter.

"You know I'm not really your cousin," Alice says quietly.

Angie looks up from sorting CDs. "Yeah I know. But we look alike so we can pull it off."

Alice is silent for a few minutes. "Who's Constantine?"

Angie looks up at her dumbfounded. "It's Connie, that's his full name."

Alice's eyes widen, "So Connie is your cousin?" Angie nods. Alice takes a deep breath, "Didn't see that one coming." Angie smiles. "So," Alice continues, "You still on good terms with your mother?" Angie freezes.

Angie's sudden stop makes Alice jump a bit. Angie stays quiet for a minute starring off in space, Alice suddenly realizes she hit a nerve. Alice opens her mouth until Angie cuts her off. "No," Angie says flatly, "My mother...me and my mother were never on 'good terms'." She grabs the CD box and puts it on a shelf behind her.

Alice feels a bit guilty for bring it up, "I understand. My parents and I are _not_ on 'good terms' either."

Angie giggles, "I know."

Alice scowls, "Of course you do!"

Angie looks over at Alice from the corner of her eye as she organizes the records, "Well what about your brother?"

Alice's eyes narrow, "Haven't seen him in months."

Angie shrugs, "Understandable, you know him being locked up and all."

Alice nods. "Have any siblings Evangeline?" She asks curiously.

Angie turns back towards her and nods, "Yep. I have 539 half brothers and sisters."

Alice's jaw drops, "Your family reunions must be hectic!"

Angie laughs, "You have no idea."

Alice smiles, it feels good to talk to Evangeline like this. She seems very open and not ashamed to talk about herself and her past. Angie's expression becomes more serious. "So...," she trails off, "Tell me about earlier today?"

Alice's smile fades, "I told you! Just some girls were being stupid and I got mad."

Angie raises an eyebrow, "Sounds like a different story to me." Alice huffs in annoyance.

Angie sighs, "Let me tell you a story about a circus performer who got picked on and regretted her actions soon afterwards." Alice raises an eyebrow, where is she going with this? Angie takes a deep breath and begins, "Once there lived a circus performer who was an outcast to everyone around her. Everyone else in the circus acted like they didn't know her, and some laughed at her. She became lonely. One day something horrible happened to her and no one came to help her no matter how much she screamed. They rejected her, the girl was forced into solitude and she lost herself, just becoming a shell. Until the day everyone finally crossed the line, and the girl snapped." Angie looks back to see Alice's intrigued expression, so interested in the story.

"Well what happened?" Alice asks quietly.

Angie faintly smiles, "She got her revenge on the people. She was so corrupted with hatred, her only goal was to destroy what she never had. She realized she was no longer human...but a monster."

Alice's eyes widen, "She killed everyone!"

Angie laughs, "No...a fate much worse than death...regret." Alice stares in horror at the Demon. Angie sighs, "My point is that if you keep acting like this and your fear becomes true, you'll lose yourself. But you're not alone anymore Alice, and no one should ever be alone." Alice realizes the deeper meaning to Evangeline's story, but Alice just simply nods understanding.

When the sun started setting, Angie turns to Alice, "My shift is almost done, so we can head home soon."

XXXXXX

Alice and Evangeline walk into the warehouse as their eyes widen in horror. Everyone was running around like wild animals, fighting. Jason is trying to calm everyone down by shooting them. Rage surges through Angie and blue flames surround her, making Alice step away. "WHAT IN LUCIFER'S UNDERPANTS IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone freezes in horror glancing back at the enraged Demon.

Jason rushes towards Angie, "You're home early."

Angie bares her fangs, "Explain yourself!"

Jason rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Just going through some training."

"Sure looks like it to me," Alice replies sarcastically. Jason shoots her a look.

Angie sighs and shuts her eyes closed, clasping her forehead. "Whatever! I've had enough stress for one day. Now is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Now that you mention it, Connie did call earlier," Jason says shrugging.

Angie's eyes shoot open and she grabs Jason's collar enraged. "Connie called and you didn't even tell me about it!"

Jason shrugs, "You know he refuses to talk to me!"

She lets go, slamming him down hard onto the ground, "And for good reason!" She storms off dialing Connie's number, "I hate you just as much as he does!" Jason mumbles under his breath, Alice helps him up.

"What's her problem?" Ijin asks.

Jason shrugs, "It's probably a family thing."

"Why?" Despina asks, "Something wrong at home?"

Jason nods his head, "Knowing how screwed up her family is, probably."

Alice ponders about the matter, "She seems close to Constantine."

Jason jumps back amazed glaring at Alice, while everyone stares in a questioning manner. "How-" Jason makes out, he then shoves it aside. "Yeah she is, the guy pretty much raised her."

"Jason!" yells Angie. Jason jumps up in surprise. "How many times have I told you not to talk about my personal information to others!"

Jason shoots her a look and sticks his tongue out at her. Angie walks over and Jason breaks for it running upstairs.

She looks over to the team and their hair practically stand on ends. They all split in different directions, leaving Alice and Angie alone.

"What did Connie say?" Alice asks.

Angie shrugs, "It's just about the mission tomorrow. Nothing major."

Alice sighs in relief, "That's good."

Angie smiles and taps Alice on the shoulder, "I'm going to make some dinner, what to help?"

Alice nods, "Sure."

They start to walk towards the kitchen. "Hey Evangeline," Alice starts.

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to circus performer?"

Angie stops and starts to play with the silver cross hung around her neck. She looks up at Alice and smiles, "I don't know what do you think happened to her?"

**Yay! Done finally! Mission time next time! So stay tuned! **

**PM or Review! **

**Bye~**


	8. 7: Fear vs Justice Pt 1

_**"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." **_

_**- Gandalf **_

**Sup Homies! Okay just to start off...I AM SO HAPPY OF ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS I'VE GOTTEN! I mean wow! I feel like I've won an Oscar! (My lifelong dream/goal!) So thanks to all my fellow writers who sent their OC's in and all my followers/faves! It really does mean the world to me! So thanks for supporting me all this way! And to cheer on my future followers! **

**Well thanks once again, and just remember this is just the beginning! I have many mind blowing plot twist throughout the story, so I'm not sure if your mind is ready but it should be...just giving the heads up!**

**Also one more announcement! I will be leaving for The United Kingdom and France for a couple of days...so updating will be a bit slow, just the heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: Under the Red Hood &Young Justice; I just open air locks to outer space while being attacked by a traitor for my own personal agenda...and to mess with my teammates. **

Angie leans against the iron post as she looks down at dock yard, surveying the metal crates. Her hair and coat flap in the cool breeze as her eyes narrow. "Got any tens," Ben says as he looks up from his deck of cards.

Itsuki shakes his head as his leg swings over the edge of the railing, "Go fish."

Ben slams his deck down, enraged, "What!"

Itsuki shrugs. "That's the rules dude."

Ben sighs, "Yeah says the guy with the flaming pants." Itsuki looks down at the flame pattern on the bottom of the pants.

"Oh come on, they're cool!" Itsuki protests.

Ben smirks, "Yeah like in the eighties!"

"Enough!" yells Zita. "Focus!"

Allison crosses her arms, "Wolfie's right."

Zita growls at her, "Shut it fur ball!" Allison gets up close and personal and the two girls start to bicker as the guys argue about their game.

Angie pulls out her phone and pushes Jason's speed dial, she holds the phone up to her ear. "Hello," she hears Jason say on the other line.

"You are so buying me a chocolate milkshake after this," she harshly whispers into the phone so the others won't hear.

Jason sighs, "Come on! They're not that bad!"

"They're driving me up a wall! I swear I'm going to eat someone's..."

"You'll do no such thing!" Jason snaps back, "You know the agreement we have!"

"Yes," she growls.

"Good! Now lets you Betas do your job and us Alpha do ours." He hangs up.

Angie screams in frustration, "BULL SOUP!" The others stop fighting immediately. Angie yells in rage, her flames turning blue. Allison tries to back away from the intense heat. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO PUT YOU BACK IN THE AFTERLIFE AGAIN TODD!" The team raises an eyebrow. Angie calms down a bit returning back to normal.

"Dude chill," Ben says softly.

Despina slaps him on the side the head, "Shut it, you'll make it worse."

Angie sighs, "No he's right. I need to calm down." She takes a deep breath.

Suddenly a van comes racing down the street, turning so sharply that the tires make screeching noises against the payment. Angie's eyes narrow. "It's show time." She jumps off the iron poles of the dock yard, descending below. Despina opens her wings and glides off with her. The guys look at each other and shrug before jumping off, followed by Allison and Zita.

Angie jumps on the hood of the car glaring at the three frightened men, she hisses at them, baring her fangs and forked tongue. One of the men pulls out a gun and aims it at her, he fires, blasting the windshield. Angie dodges and leaps up on top of the car. She sees her teammates tumble onto the metal crates, "Make sure we get the package no matter what!"

Itsuki nods and throws a bunch of spikes in front of the car, the car pops a tire and spins out of control, throwing Angie into the air. Despina scoops down and grabs Angie's arm.

Zita forms into her wolf-like self and jumps off towards the out of control car with Allison. Allison grabs a knife and stabs the top of the truck to keep herself from falling, and Zita uses her claws as she climbs on the truck. She reaches inside the truck by breaking the window. She pulls out one of the guys and flings him towards Allison, who barely gets out of the way.

"Hey!" she shouts as Zita shrugs. The car swerves throwing Zita off, Ben acts fast and uses his time slowing powers to catch her. But in Zita's mind it looks like he's using his super speed to run up and catch her as she falls in his arms.

She takes him down with her, landing on him. "You okay?" he tries to say as she weighs him down on the ground. Zita hops up and nods, helping him up as well.

The truck slams into one of the metal crates, slings out a futuristic gray metal box. The truck flips and crashes into the metal crates. Itsuki rushes over to the gray crate and tries to open it. He studies it and notices the strange buttons, his eyes narrow and starts to crack the code.

Despina and Angie make it safely to the ground as Angie walks over to the crashed truck. She sees Allison who already has the gun she took from them pointed at the men. Angie turns to Despina, "Siren! Keep watch we don't want any interference." Despina nods and flies up to the night sky. "Shift, Loner!" Ben and Zita look back at her. Angie points to Itsuki who is trying the break the crate, "Help K-Fire." They nod understanding, and rush to their jobs.

Angie rushes to Allison and places a hand on her shoulder, "Great job Bastet. I got it from here." Angie grabs one of the men by the collar and pulls him up high. Her hand flames, surrounding his face, as her long sharp fangs are bared. "Who do you work for!" The guy looks even more frightened.

"No-nobody. Look we're just delivering this package..." Angie's eyes narrow and she slams him into the metal crate as her burning hand burns his flesh around his shoulder. The man screams in pain.

"I don't like repeating myself human!" she yells. Suddenly there is a loud scream, Angie's blood runs cold. She turns to see Despina screaming in pain as she covers her ears. Loud blue sound waves surround her. Despina passes out and goes crashing into the crates. "SIREN!" Angie slams the guy hard onto the metal smashing his head so he passes out. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Suddenly a man in blue and black beetle armor comes flying in front of her, cutting her off with his plasma gun pointed at her. Angie bolts towards him and jumps, flipping over him. He aims but Allison throws a knife at him catching his attention.

Itsuki yells in pain and a batarang hits his hand. He, Ben, and Zita are surrounded by two girls, one in bat get-up with red hair and the other in Wonder Women get-up with blonde hair. The blonde girl takes out a golden lasso and throws it at Zita, snagging her wrist. Zita's golden eyes narrow and she tugs on the rope pulling the girl towards her, Zita holding out a fist and punches the girl straight in the jaw, throwing her back.

The bat girl throws another batarang at Itsuki but he sheaths his sword and deflects the attack. Suddenly a redhead speedster comes running up and tries to round kick Ben in the face. Ben slows him down and punches him in the gut, the speedster is taken aback. "I got Speedy," Ben says, bloodthirsty. The other two are shocked to see this side of him, as Ben takes another whack at the young speedster.

The blonde grabs Zita's arm and flings her towards the crates. Zita recovers and grabs her by the hair, swinging her back. "UH! SPIRIT A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Zita yells towards Angie, who's trying to help Despina.

Itsuki pulls out his gun and aims at the bat chick, and pulls the trigger. She dodges and throws a smoke bomb, which blows up in his face. He's taken by surprise and bumps into a button on the crate. The green light starts to turn red and flashy, and the box starts to make a beeping noise. "Uhhh guys! We have a problem!" Smoke bursts out of the crate as it starts to open.

Angie slides over towards them and stares in horror as it opens. A giant robot emerges from the crate, his eyes glowing red. Angie looks back at Despina, still knocked out, and Allison barley holding on to the beetle boy. Angie is running towards the robot when a green monkey attacks her, leaping at her and clawing her face.

"Enough!" She yells, her hands bursting in flames, burning the monkey. She tries to get to her teammates but soon something wraps around her legs and pulls her back. Angie looks back to see the monkey had shifted into an anaconda. Angie growls and turns into a little ball of fire.

The robot starts to walk out of the crate and towards Itsuki. Itsuki draws his sword to protect himself from the robot, who clasps his hands together and raises them to smash Itsuki. The robot brings them down quickly as Itsuki jumps aside and slices at the robot's hands.

The ground starts to crack as the impact crushes it. The shake of the ground wakes Despina and she pulls out her silver metal fans. She sees Allison being strapped to the ground by the guy that knocked her out. Despina's eyes narrow and flies towards him. She slices the wings of the beetle boy as he yells in pain, then turns around and blasts her with that sound wave once more. His attempt fails when she flies upwards. She comes down and kicks him in the jaw.

The speedster rushes towards the little ball of fire to stop Angie, when Ben comes out of nowhere and slams him in the side, knocking him out. "Spirit!" Ben yells as Angie flies around taunting the green shapeshifter.

"Little busy right now!" she yells back.

"Shift!" Zita screams from across the rumble. Ben's eyes widen and he rushes to help Zita.

The bat chick throws a smoke bomb at the robot, who catches it in his hand. The bomb spews blue smoke everywhere and Itsuki comes up behind and cuts the robot's armor. The robot grabs Itsuki's arm and flings him towards the bat chick. They go flying towards the metal crates.

Ben rushes to see Zita tied up in the golden lasso. As the blonde's grip tightens, Ben runs over and jumps towards the blonde girl. The knife hidden on the tip of his boot cuts the girl's arm when he kicks her. She lets go of the lasso from pain and surprise, and Zita runs up and punches the girl in the face.

Beetle boy uses his hands to knock Allison to the ground as Despina comes blocks it with her fans, bending it. Blue raises his hands once more when Despina's eyes narrow as she starts to sing. The wordless tune is slow and calming.Beetle boy's energy starts to fade as his knees begin to buckle; he passes out, falling into a deep sleep.

Angie is starting to get tired of this shapeshifter. Suddenly the bat chick and Itsuki fly towards the crate, crashing into it. "K!" she yells. She turns towards the robot and shifts back to her human form as her whole body is engulfed in burning flames. She bares her fangs as they sharpen from rage, she jumps up and slams her fist onto the robot's metal face. She scrapes the metal around the robot's right eye. Suddenly a batarang pierces its legs as it blows up into flames, making a huge explosion. Everyone gets thrown back.

The black smoke burns and the heat rises. Angie focuses on the flames as she raises her hand to control the burning. The flames twist and turn as it start to morph into something, as the flames form to make a fierce dragon made of fire. The flame dragon roars as Angie gains complete control of her beautiful creation.

The robot jumps from the wreckage and soars through the sky, landing high on the crates. Angie jumps above with the dragon behind her as she point to the heroes, "Kill them if they try to follow and engage." The dragon roars at its orders. The robot jumps towards Angie as the dragon breathes fire, guarding its master. Angie smiles with delight and she tackles the robot, they go tumbling toward the crates, farther away from her teammates.

The dragon blocks the heroes from going after them, but does not hurt them. "Come on!" Itsuki yells, "We have to help Spirit!" The team nods and rush after their leader.

Allison sees Angie clawing the robot to shreds but it just wasn't enough, she could see Angie was starting to weaken from the lack of power. Allison grabs two knives and jumps onto the robot's back, stabbing it in the ears. It throws sparks, shocking Allison. Ben catches her as she gets thrown back. Itsuki pulls gray putty out of his pocket and tosses it, where it lands on the robot's eyes. He stands back and pushes the button to active it. The putty suddenly explodes, blowing the robot's head off. Itsuki smiles proudly about his invention.

Angie collapses from exhaustion and Despina rushes to help. The robot crashes down spattering oil all over Zita, "Gross!" she yells.

"It's not that bad," Itsuki says. Angie starts to laugh but then suddenly flinches in pain from doing so. Despina puts her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Angie says barely. She sits up and holds her side. Itsuki walks over and starts to drag off the robot body.

"Can I keep it?" Itsuki asks innocently.

Angie smiles and nods. Itsuki jumps for joy. Ben and Allison crash besides Angie and Despina. "Some...mission...," Ben says between deep breaths.

Suddenly some sort of space ship comes flying above them as the fire dragon chases after it. Angie's eyes narrow and the dragon dissolves into nothing. Flames start to circle around the team as a portal opens up under them. "We're leaving, our part is done," Angie says coldly. And they're sucked them into the portal.

**Done! It's so hard writing these chapters! **

**Well hope you enjoyed it! Pt. 2 will be out soon. Next it's Jason and the Alpha team! Start to get pumped cuz it's going to rock! Plus my birthday was this past week! So yay! One year older!**

**Bye! See you guys when I come back! **

**Dictator out! **


	9. 8: Fear vs Justice Pt 2

**Whoo di do! THE COW SAYS MOO! **

**England was nice but I missed you guys so I decide to write the second part. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first part! (well I hope so...some of you don't review or pm me, hope you're not dead?) **

**Also if you have any ideas for the fic, please don't be shy! I'm a very open person! I DON'T BITE! (Unless I want to...) **

**Plus it's summer! Whoo! That's means faster updates :D yay! **

**PART 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any show/movie (except the ones I make), anything, anybody, and any such creature! Except Angie, Connie...and the creepy shady guy in the back of your closet *troll face***

Jason plays with the trigger of his sniper rifle as he looks through the scope, partially listening to the team behind him.

"Did you see that?" Poin yells. "They blew up the dock!"

Alice rolls her eyes. "I'm sure they had a reason to."

Everyone else stay quiet, wondering if one of them should stop the bickering. Jalen coughs getting both Alice and Poin's attention. Well everyone's attention, it's quite rare when he speaks.

"If you two love birds are finished, it would be nice to get back to the mission," Jalen says slyly. Alice huffs and flips her hair and Poin grabs Jalen's collar.

"Keep that attitude up and I'll just teach you a lesson myself, Vampire." Poin scowls. Jalen only gives him a fanged smile.

Jason rolls his eyes under his mask, focusing back to the dock. He stares through the lens and sees Nightwing interrogating the thugs. He chuckles, we don't want that now do we. Jason pulls the trigger, shooting one guy in the chest. He kills the rest of them just as fast. The team stands by in shock, just as Jason laughs at Nightwing's horrified and confused face. Nightwing turns around and his eyes widen, he yells something to his team, and their ship starts to take off.

Panic rushes throughout Jason as he ditches his gun and starts running away from the edge. "What did you do!" Ashton yells at him.

"My job!" Jason says over his shoulder, "Come on, mission time! Vampire take off, make sure you can hear that ship!"

The rest of the team pauses, not understanding the last bit, but quickly jumps into action. Jalen nods and spreads his wings and jumps off the roof, soaring towards the ship. Jason jumps off the roof and onto the next one. "Come on!" Ashton yells and jumps off after him. The team soon follows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to escape from the ship following them.

Ijin slips on the edge of a roof and begins to fall backwards when a hand reaches out and grabs him. Ijin looks up into Ashton's smiling face. "Need a hand?" Ijin nods and she pulls him up. Despite her small figure, she's pretty strong. Ijin and Ashton run on.

"I guess we're even now," Ijin jokes as Ashton's laughter echoes through the alleyways.

Poin and Alice have a hard enough time trying to catching up with Jason. For a guy with no powers, he sure is fast. Poin and Alice leap after him only to find themselves crashing onto a making out couple.

"HEY!" The guy screams. Poin and Alice rush up to get back on their feet. Suddenly a boy drops down from the sky and blocks Alice and Poin's way. It's Robin. Poin throws a knife towards him and Robin throws a birdarang. Robin ducks under the knife and the birdarang grazes Poin's arm, cutting deep. Poin yells in pain and clutches his arm. Alice takes out a smoke bomb Itsuki gave her earlier and throws it, distracting Robin long enough for them to escape.

Jason backflips off a roof with the ship is right on his tail. Jalen comes out of nowhere and grabs Jason's leather jacket and swings him towards the alleyway. Jason sticks the landing and runs up to his black van. A few moments later the rest of the team comes crashing in. Poin takes the wheel and puts the car in drive, slamming his foot on the gas. The tires make a screeching sound as he turns into four lines of traffic, driving like a maniac.

Poin swerves the wheel side to side crashing into other cars and throwing everyone around the van.

"Knives!" Ijin yells. "What are you doing?"

"Driving!" Poin screams back.

"Well you're horrible!" Ashton yells. She looks back at the rear window and sees the ship gaining on them. "Jalen!" she shouts. "Take the wheel!"

"THAT'S A BAD IDEA!" Jalen and Jason yell in unison.

Alice pulls at her red short hair in frustration. "You're all hopeless!" She pushes her way to the front of the van and roughly places herself on Poin's lap. She grabs the wheel, driving better than he did. The team stares in shock as Poin's face turns a bright red. Alice looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Oh please! I'm only doing this so you won't kill us all!"

Suddenly a grappling hook busts its way through the roof of the car. Ashton screams as it almost stabs her, luckily Ijin's quick reflexes kick in for him to pull her back just in time.

Jalen's orange eyes narrow and he kicks open the two rear doors, letting the wind run wild inside the van. The sound of horns honking and beeping from the traffic is much louder now.

"Vampire!" Ijin roars over the wind while holding Ashton closer to him, "Where are you going!"

Jalen looks back and smiles as the wind ruffles his black hair, "I'm going to give us time!" And with that his bat wings snap open and he's gone. The hook, having gained purchase on the roof of the van starts reeling in, dragging the van back and making it stand on the two rear tires. Poin shifts the gear for Alice as she slams harder on the gas, gaining control again.

A huge thud shakes the roof as scraping sounds echo through the van, making their ears bleed. The metal where the grabbing hook latched on is now ripped off, the hook hanging by a thread. Ijin, Ashton and Jason look up to see Jalen's calm expression, relief washing over them.

When the speed of the car overrules the force of the less secure grabbing hook, it pulls back towards him and cuts Jalen on the cheek, throwing him back into the traffic.

"JALEN!" Ashton yells as she tries to go after him, but Ijin holds her back. Alice turns violently, throwing them back as the open rear doors threaten to toss them out into oncoming traffic. Alice breaks through a pair of steel gates and goes zooming towards a factory. They all scream in unison.

Suddenly a swirl of bright fire appears sucking the five teens into a portal under them, right as the empty van crashes into the factory. The car rams itself into a conveyer belt, steam releasing from the crushed engine.

The teens get dropped on a metal walkway suspended above the ground inside the factory. They stand there confused.

"What just happened?" Ijin asks.

"I transported you here," squeaks a teeny voice. The team jumps back surprised to see a ball of fire floating around them.

"Angie?" Alice says amazed. "Wow, your voice is so…childlike." The fireball flares. "Um, sorry." Poin does a head count and notices that Jason's missing. His eyes narrow.

"Where's Red?" Poin asks, not amused. Angie shifts into human form, rocking back and forth nervously.

"He wanted to be dropped off somewhere else," she replies quietly.

"Guys," says a familiar voice. The team looks up to see Jalen tapping on a skylight. He gently unhooks the latch and comes hopping down to join them. He silently lands next to them and winces when he notices Angie, backing away a bit.

"Oh," Angie says stepping away from Jalen, "Sorry." Ashton notices Jalen's cut under his right eye as it starts to bleed down his pale cheek.

"Are you alright?" Ashton asks, concerned. Jalen blinks a few times being caught off guard. He smiles and nods, wiping the blood with the back of his hand, smearing it all over his cheek.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

"This way," Angie orders as she leads them down the metal pathway. The team follows and looks down below at the factory. It's filled with machines and empty boxes. Creepy smiling faces of toys fill dusty bins.

"What is this place?" Ijin asks.

"It's an abandoned toy factory. Closed down months ago," Angie whispers. Angie stops suddenly making the team bump into each other. Footsteps echo softly through the factory, and there's more than one set.

Nightwing looks around the dark factory, watching for any signs of life. He looks back at his team and nods his head. The rest of his team comes filing in, searching for the mysterious others. They spilt up to search around the factory, all staying conveniently linked through Megan. Nightwing walks around a conveyer belt, on the lookout for the masked criminals. Suddenly Nightwing feels a presence behind him. A gun is pointed at his head, he knows it's the red-hooded criminal he's been following. The gun makes a soft clicking sound, followed by a soft chuckle.

"Long time no see," the criminal says.

Nightwing looks back through the corner of his eye, "I don't think we've met."

The man shakes his head, "We haven't."

Nightwing's eyes narrow, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name's Red Hood, and I'm not telling you." Nightwing swings back, missing as Red Hood dodges. Red Hood jumps onto the conveyer belt, watching Nightwing's every move.

"What was that," Ashton whispers as she fidgets with her black bunny ears, hearing a rustle of noise.

"Shh," Angie harshly whispers as her flame flickers in the dim light, "Stay quiet. We don't want to make any noise, we have to wait for the signal." They all stay crouched down on the elevated walkway, shadowed by the darkness.

"Tt," Poin clicks his tongue. "How much noise can we possibly make?" He leans his injured arm down on a lever, activating it. The lights switch on and machines starts flashing and wailing. The conveyer belts begin to move, making the factory come to life. Suddenly the team hears a flapping noise, they look up to see a African American girl dressed like a bumblebee.

"Guys!" She yells, "I found them!"

The team looks back at Poin, not happy. Poin's face turns red in embarrassment as he shrugs, "Whoops."

Jason gets caught off guard as the conveyer belt suddenly starts moving from under his feet. Jason acts fast, running along with the conveyer, he looks over his shoulder to see Nightwing on his tail. He aims towards Nightwing and fires. Nightwing flips, dodging the bullets, and Jason looks back ahead, cursing under his breath. Jason's eyes widen when he's suddenly tackled by a boy with short black hair wearing a black Superman shirt. The boy pins him down on the moving belt, knocking the gun out of Jason's hand. Nightwing picks up the gun and stares down at Jason.

Ijin dashes through the blasts the bee girl throws at them, the gleam of his swords showing even in the dim light. The bee girl gets aggravated with Ijin and starts to rapidly fire blasts. Ijin smiles under his red Demon mask as his blade moves like a gust of wind, cutting through the electrifying yellow stings.

Suddenly a girl with short red hair and green skin floats into focus. A Martian. Ashton's eyes widen to see the green girl. The Martian lifts her hand and Ashton begins to be lifted off the ground, towards the edge of the railing, dangling above the drop to the first floor. Ashton screams, drawing Alice's attention, who leaps to grab her exposed ankles.

"I got you Bounce!" Alice reassures as she is lifted off with her. The Martian's eyes turn completely white, and Ashton stiffens from the feeling of someone else in her head.

Alice can feel the strong telepathic powers invade Ashton's mind and her eyes widen. If the enemy learns anything about their objective, they're dead. Alice's eyes narrow, a girl has to do what a girl has to do. She'll have to use her powers. She's not just going to let a Martian invade her friend's mind. Alice locks her telepathic powers onto the link between the Martian and Ashton. She takes a deep breath and releases.

_"GET OUT OF HER MIND!" _Alice telepathically screams.

The Martian snaps out of the link, completely shocked on what just happened. She releases Ashton from the mind meld. Ashton fumes with anger, "How dare you look in my mind!" She lets back a fist as it slams into the Martian's cheek, dazzling her from the strong impact. Her focus on Ashton and Alice is released, making them fall to certain injury.

"CIRQUE! BOUNCE!" Poin yells. He begins to jump after them when he notices out the corner of eye a silver staff swinging towards them. Poin quickly reacts as he pulls out a knife to protect the girls. The two weapons clash.

Jalen runs off the platform and jumps after the two girls. He holds them close, his wings spread out, stopping the fall. Ashton buries her face in Jalen's neck, trembling from head to toe, terrified. Alice sighs in relief, she turns to Jalen and nods. "Thanks, Vampire," she says scratchily. Jalen only nods in return.

Poin glares at his opponent and sees it's Robin. Poin smirks, "Miss me Bird Brain?" His knife's blade clashing with the rod of the staff.

Robin smiles in amusement, "How's that arm of yours?"

Poin's eyes narrow, "Fine thanks to you." He lets his knife slide off the staff, dodging the attack. Poin slides to the left, jabbing his elbow into Robin's neck, dazing him.

"Why are you doing this? What does your team want to accomplish?" Nightwing asks coldly.

Jason smirks under his mask and shrugs, "I don't know? Why does your team follow orders from goodie two shoes known as the Justice League. The mystery stays unsolved in my mind." The Superman copycat scowls at Jason's comment. Jason's expression becomes a bit more serious. "Well if the League's little sidekicks don't approve of us, then you're either with us or against us."

Jason knees the lookalike in the stomach, making him confused just long enough for Jason to grab his taser. Jason shoves the taser at the boy's chest, shocking him.

"Superboy!" Nightwing yells. Jason slips out of his grasp, letting the flow of the conveyer belt slip under him. Jason stands up behind Superboy. Just as Superboy notices Jason behind him, Jason roundhouse kicks him in the jaw, sending Superboy flying off the belt, leaving just Nightwing and Jason.

Jason eyes Nightwing, "We are the Federation of Fear." He points his taser towards Nightwing, "And you've been warned."

Jason takes a deep breath, hoping this will work. If not they all die. "NOW!"

Ijin and Angie hear the signal. Ijin reaches for a shurikan and throws it at the gas leak, creating a spark.

_BOOM! _

The factory engulfs in flames of the explosion.

XXXXXX

Angie transports the team to a safe location with the others. She also transported the junior League team to their ship, so they would be safe. Angie exhales deeply as she crumples to the ground in her human form, the Alpha team still dazed from the transport.

"Angie!" Ben yells as he rushes to help her. He wraps an arm around her, helping her up. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

Angie's eyes flutter open. She looks over at Ben and smiles, "I'll be fine." Her voice barely audible, "I'm just out of energy. That's all."

The others begin to wake up, seeing they are in an alleyway miles away from the factory. Poin helps Alice up, as does Ijin help Ashton.

Despina notices Jalen's injury. She walks up to Jalen as she puts her hands on her hips. "You need medical help," she says flatly.

Jalen rolls his eyes, "No I don't." His glare fixes on her eyes.

Her eyes narrow as a smirk appears on her lips, "We'll see about that."

Jason walks over to see Angie's condition. "How are you?" Jason asks Angie.

Angie sighs as she leans on the brick wall, "You so owe me a milkshake." Jason just sighs.

XXXXXX

A pair of ice blue eyes watches the team below, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "Look at them down there," she whispers. She turns to her companions.

A guy with short shaggy brunette hair glares at the blonde girl. "Yes, they do seem interesting," he says behind the metal mouth guard. "What do you think?" he asks, turning to the guy next to him.

A teen with black hair is focused on his claws when he notices he's being addressed. He glares up at the first boy with cold blue eyes. He smiles, fangs glinting in the dim light, "I place a bet to see which of us can kill one of the brats first."

"Oh, it's on," his companion replies.

"Boys," says another girl that's wearing a black and purple helmet which resembles a wolf's head. She flips her long black hair as she places hands on her hips, "We all know who's going to win."

"Hmmm," says a guy with black hair and eyes, "We'll see about that."

The girl pouts flirtatiously, "Your no fun."

The blonde girl smiles and turns her attention towards the man surrounded in the shadows, "What do think about them?"

The man's fanged smile gleams with excitement, "The Light will be pleased to hear of the new chess piece on the board."

**DUH! DUH! DUH! WMHAHAHAHAHA! PLOT TWIST! **

**Yeah I know...well I hope you all liked the chapter! (I would like to thank the other creators for letting me use their OC's, you know who you are.)**

**So that was a packed filled chapter! So tell me what you thought through PM or Review! DO IT!**

**Bye! **


	10. 9: Hoops

**It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood! (Not really. It's either hot as Hades or Thor's wrath of thunderstorms)**

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back! Also *pimp slaps anyone who didn't review upside the head* REVIEW! THAT'S ALL I ASK! GOSH! Hmph! *does sassy ginger hair flip***

**Sorry about the late update, I'm busy! But enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made/produced by DC comics such as Red Hood and Young Justice. I just devise evil plans with my partners in crime, Sunny and my demonic cat. **

The bright orange basketball slams into the basket as the twisted white strings brush against the large ball. Ashton's aura streams with excitement and full of power as she jumps up to the basket to score the slam dunk. She lands gracefully with a thunk onto the polished wooden gym floor. She tightens her short black ponytail and pushes back her rabbit ears away from her face. She sees someone's red eye narrowing, and a smirk plays on her lips.

"Awww is Ijin jealous?" Ashton coos.

Ijin smiles confidently and steps in front of Ashton, "No I'm not jealous. Besides I can beat you with my ninja skills."

Ashton puts her hands on her hips as she raises an eyebrow. "Well I bet my rabbit abilities can top your ninja mojo," she pulls at his long tied back hair making his face closer to hers. "Ponytail." She lets go and silently chuckles to herself.

Ijin tightens the red bandanna around his head and the glare from his red eyes becomes menacing. "Oh it's on Cottontail."

The team watches the argument from the two teammates, their voices booming inside the empty gym. Despina points at them and turns to Jason, "Should we stop them? I mean they're on the same team."

Jason shakes his head. Zita pouts, "Well our team needs to play too!" She rips the extra ball from Itsuki's hands and throws the ball towards Ashton and Ijin. The ball hits Ijin's arm, and Ijin clenches his arm in pain.

"Ow!" Ijin yells at Zita, "What was that for!"

Zita puffs up, "You two stop being egotistic lovebirds and let the rest of us play!" Ashton and Ijin's faces flush red.

Poin laughs and runs towards the ball, "First team that loses gets to run 30 laps around the gym!" Poin scoops up the ball and dribbles towards the end of the court.

Itsuki bolts after him, "In your dreams Sharpp!"

The others realize what just happened and run off to help their teammates. Jason and Angie stay back and watch the teens go wild trying to get the orange ball. Jason turns to the Demon, "Has Connie found an opening yet?"

Angie shakes her head, "Unfortunately not. It's hard to find one when the building is completely tight with security. Besides he's been a bit busy dealing the Italian mafia enough already, trying to get ends on them. It could take weeks to find an opening."

Jason's fist clench, "Cursed Cajun! We don't have weeks, only hours! If I don't get into that building without a mole or device in there, we'll be left in the dark."

Angie scowls, "He's doing the best he can, Jason."

Jason eyes her, "Well that's not good enough."

Angie hisses, *_"Tupac muut ni ona eneb ibit is non tluv muspi temet ni etateidem siropmet, eauq erecaf tessop. Pir ffo tupac muut sirevarui aiuq oge macsap sov te sunrefni sinac ni onrefni...Todd."_

Jason raises and eyebrow and sighs. He really does hate it when his partner switches to her native language. "Was that a really long threat you gave me or you were complaining about something?"

Angie smirks showing off her long fangs, *_"Ebyam." _ She flips her ponytail, almost whacking Jason in the face and walks off towards her team.

Itsuki dribbles the ball to the end of the court. He aims to make the shot but Ben and Allison block it. Itsuki sees Jalen is open, Itsuki throws the ball over. "Jalen!"

Jalen hears his name and turns towards the sound. Jalen senses something, but it's too late. The basketball comes crashing into his head. His orange eyes roll back and Jalen comes crashing down on the gym floor.

_"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" _

_"What happened!?" _

_"Jalen!" _

Jalen's eyes flutter open to see the team surrounding him, standing over him to see if he was alright. Jalen groans in confusing and holds his head, which throbs harder with the rapid thoughts of his teammates. "Geez will you all be quiet! You're too loud."

They all stare at each other, shrugging, not saying a word. Despina makes her way forward and helps Jalen up. "Come on let's get some ice." She walks Jalen to the side lines. Jalen sits down on the bench while Despina goes to get ice, she walks back and sits down beside him. She hands him the bag of ice, and Jalen holds the bag to the bump.

Despina shifts uncomfortably on the bench. "So...how come you missed the ball?"

Jalen mumbles under his breath, "Couldn't pinpoint the location in time."

Despina raises an eyebrow, "What?" Jalen just simply shakes his head. "Oh," Despina sighs. Jalen moves the ice pack and flinches in pain. Despina glances back in alert to only see him with a smug smirk. She rolls her eyes and looks away.

Ben dribbles the ball towards the goal, when suddenly Zita comes dashing behind him and takes the ball from his hands. She runs up and makes the shot. Ben comes up behind her, furious. She turns around to see Ben fuming, she smirks. "What?"

Ben clenches his fist, "Why!? I had that shot! Besides we are on the same team!"

She snorts, "Well you were too slow."

Ben's eyes widen, his voice low and murderous, "Slow." His voice raises, "SLOW!"

Everyone stops and stares at the two. "Whoops," Jason says, "Hit a nerve."

Ben gets all in Zita's face. He pokes Zita in the arm, "Listen here flea bag."

Zita's jaw drops and her gray eyes turn gold. "You're going to die for saying that Ben Law!"

Alice sighs, "Can we at least get through a game with each other trying to destroy their own team?"

Allison shrugs, "The whole purpose of this is to build teamwork."

"Well it's not working very well," Poin blurts out.

Angie sighs, "Tell me about it." Suddenly a phone rings from the bleachers, Angie's ears perk up from the sound. Her eyes widen in excitement as she dashes to answer her phone. She answers frantically, "Hello...yes...yes...okay...love you too...thanks Connie...okay...bye."

She does a happy dance. "Oh! Itsuki! Allison," she says in a singsong voice, "I have an opening for you!"

**Done! Sorry it's so short! I have a lot going on in my life! I'm a busy ginger...**

**Umm yeah so thanks Google Translate! FYI there will be talking in different languages in the fic cuz a few of the OC speak different languages and sorry if it isn't correct I use the translate. Also I'm trying to make everyone have screen time, so just tell me if I'm hogging on a OC or not showing enough of someone, okay?**

**Good news! Mission chapter next time! Whoo! Now! REVIEW my minions! **

**Dictator out! **

_**Translations:**_

*****_"Well if you didn't have your head up your #& up in your own self desires half the time things could get done. And just because you hate my cousin doesn't mean you can trash talk him. For I swear I'll rip your head off and feed it to the hell hounds in the Netherworld…Todd."_

_*"Maybe."_


End file.
